All In The Game Of Love
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny is working for the Malfoys. A late night conversation between them Ginny reflects on her life to date sexy Draco contempltes his feelings for Ginny! While half naked! Sorry so long. Here's 46! Oh what a tangled web! explanations! FINISHED!
1. Hesitation

Title: All in the Game of Love

Author: I just love being called an author.

Summary: Malfoy loves taunting his secretary GInny Weasley. But who's really winning here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, GInny, the name Weasley, James Bond and any combinations I may have left out. I do own a... wait no. Never mind.

Warning!

This is a very graphic fic and if I continue it will get worse. If any of the words or scenes offfend you, I'm sorry. Flame me if you must, but know I have other fics that are less graphic and I would be happy to direct you to them. If you don't mind that stuff, read on.

Chapter One

Hesitation

Ginny hesitated at the door. It was finely made cherry, but even that could not keep out the gasping and groaning that was taking place on the other side. Ginny felt sick. She hated this. But she needed the money. Her family needed the money.

She listened for a few more minutes. Thankfully the noise disapated and she was able to knock on the beautifully carved anchient door without fear of interrupting anything.

"Come in." Purred the voice of her employer.

Ginny hadn't figured out what exactly gave Draco Malfoy the right to make her live in the manor with him. She only lived a quick apparation away and it's not like he ever had need of her services this late at night. Ginny wasn't complaining too much. Whenever she had free time she went to the library and lost herself there for hours. But sometimes just knowing that somewhere in the house, lurked the evil that had tormented her every waking moment, was little comfort. At least he hadn't made a move on her.

Ginny entered the room, averting her eyes from the naked blond of the week.

Malfoy chuckled. "What's wrong, Weasley? Never seen any tits before? I suppose not. Doubt you even know what you've got stored away under those heavy robes. You really should wear some of those nice dresses my house elves keep trying to force on you. But down to more important matters, what couldn't wait til morning?"

Ginny's eyes fell on Malfoy's discarded shoes and focused on them as she reported. "I was going through your financial files like you asked..."

There was a rustle of silk as Malfoy pulled the sheets up over his lap. Then he laughed. Ginny noticed he refrained from covering the passed out blonde.

"You always stay one step ahead of me, Miss Weasley." He purred. "I wasn't even going to ask about those for another week."

"Even so, I found some distinct irregularities."

"What? Like porno?" Malfoy chuckled.

Ginny shook her head. "That wouldn't have brought me here. I know you sometimes pay for your cousin's...Habits." She said refering to Blaise Zabini's bizarre tastes. "It shows on here that you've been making considerable donations to the VFD."

Malfoy was silent for a moment. Then with his usual self confidence, he slid, naked, out of bed. "Don't mind that. I know what it is." He noticed Ginny's ears were going bright red and she was staring furiously at his shoes. He laughed.

"You're dismissed, Little Red."

Ginny fled the room to his soft laughter. She found her room without a hitch, even though the walls had a tendency to change. They had never done on her and they always seemed to know where she needed to be. Ron often joked that the house liked her better than Malfoy did.

GInny closed the door behind her and took off her glases. She rubbed her temples and a small smile slid over her face. _Merlin, Malfoy was an idiot._

(A/N: Soooooo...What do you think? Do you like? It's one of my few attempts at a more mature fic. If you want more, drop me a line. If I get two or more yeses then I'll continue. If not, we'll call it a one shot and end it there. Hope you liked. )


	2. Game

Chapter Two

Game

Ginny had been playing the game for seven years. It was an easy game for her, though now it was just habit.

It started during her second year of school. It was about half way through the year and she was still pinning over Harry. She had sat down to study with Hermione. Hermione had been on and off with Ron and Ginny found herself studying with her more and more. It was hard for Ginny to see someone that obsessed with her brother. Ron was a prat. Hermione needed better than that.

Some where during those days, Ginny realized something. She was never going to get Harry. she could try all she wanted but she would never get him. So Ginny made a decision.

Ginny came back to school her third year someone else entirely. Over a summer she had managed to convince herself she didn't want Harry. So she tried out her options. She was still three inches shorter and several pounds lighter than any of her brothers, so she only had a chance to date Neville without fear of retribution.

Her fourth year, Ginny really buckled down. She was starting to have fun with all this. Suddenly she was a rebel. She dated who ever she wanted. LIke Ron paid any attention. Fred and George noticed but they were happy for her. She made the Quidditch team as Seeker. And most surprisingly, she found a knack for Potions. Professor Snape, who did not harbour the burning hatred that he vented on Harry's class when it came to the fourth year students, approved her for Advanced Classes. She passed all her classes with flying colors.

Ginny hadn't realized it at the time, but, the game had taken over. Ginny became a prefect and developed a following. And like that, GInny Weasley was completely over Harry Potter.

Too bad it didn't end there.

Because suddenly Harry was interested, along with half the male population of thier school. And Ginny didn't know what to do. So she played hard to get. Harry took it as an invitation to persue. He promised her he would win the war for her. Two years passed that way, with Ginny avoiding him and him fighting. Finally She graduated.

And the War ended.

Ginny knew when she was well and fucked. That had been one such time. Ginny fended off Harry for a few weeks, letting his fan club deal with him. BUt Ginny realized that was only a temporary fix.

Finally, while randomly brousing the newspaper, she found her answer. Draco Malfoy was hiring personal staff.

Ginny saw her oppurtunity. If she worked for Malfoy, Harry and Ron would be kept busy with plans to extricate her from his evil clutches. Hopefully Hermione could keep Ron from doing anything too drastic. At least it would prevent her from having to break Harry's heart. After all, who could resist Malfoy's charm. A few choice appearances with him would send Harry running. Harry never dared full battle with Malfoy after the Slytherin had saved his life in battle.

The only problem was Ginny needed to get hired.

Ginny knew Draco from school. Whether she was competent or not (Which she was), Malfoy would give her more than a once over if she came to apply.

The True problem came at the interviews. Word had gotten around that Malfoy liked saucy blondes and was paying well. Ginny found herself in a room of girls using slang and euphanisms. By the time Malfoy actually started to see any one, she was ready to bitch slap someone.

The game works in strange ways. For some reason, Ginny found herself huddling in an arm chair and looking forelornly at the door when Malfoy came in. His keen grey-green eyes found her red hair easily and widened for a moment. THen he announced he would see the first girl, but his eyes never left the shellshocked GInny.

GInny watched countless blondes go in and offer fake resumes before finally deciding her course of action. When she was ushered in, she quickly handed him her resume which, for someone just out of school was very impressive. She avoided eye contact.

Malfoy, up to his elbows in defiance, found this demure red head a pleasant change. He remembered a spitfire from school, someone he had always wanted to get under him, just to see what she would be like. But all through school she had somehow elluded him.

Draco hired her on the spot.

Ginny stretched and collasped on the bed. She was beat.

(A/N: Every body loves it! thanks to everybody that reviewed! I Love Reviews! I really didn't think this one would be that popular. Oh, and to Sparrow's Lovely Lass- No Ginny doesn't wear glasses, I just like to play with artistic liscense;) Thanks to every one who reviewed: Ana, Jackie, Morgan, Sparrow's Lovely Lass, PotentialTempest, Erica, Nikki (I promise it will get a lot more graphic before the end;) Rubberband11, Lala, Aphrodisiac bliss (Again, I promis it will get more graphic once main characters start sleeping together.), allychik6, Dru Sharpeye, Ayumi-dono (There is no sexy Draco here, but next chapter will make you drool), Sakura-no-hana-hoshi, and the-one-and-only ( Yes I have seen OLiver and I love it, so no, I don't think you're crazy) And Yeah! My fic has potential! That's a first.)


	3. Contemplation

Chapter Three

Contemplation

Draco slid out of bed, naked. His member no longer stood at attention, as it had when that Weasley had come in. There was just something about her that made him want her more than anyone he had ever met.

In school she had been outgoing and impulsive, graduating first in her class yet in detention every other week. All the boys wanted her, even Potter. Ginny managed to keep the git at bay, a feat he admired, yet still made him think she was interested.

But the girl who came into his study that day for her interview, astonded him. She was quiet and shy, quite different from how she had been in school. He was disappointed at first. She was so docile. That wasn't to be confused with submissive, he quicly found out. Any time he made any lewd suggestion, she blushed furiously and worked harder. This amushed Draco for the time being. He knew somewhere beneath that fragile exterior, was a tigeress waiting to be unleashed.

He rather suspected he knew why this personality had come about. Harry Potter was being a prat. If he thought Ginny was involved with Draco, the git might finally get the idea that she might want someone else and go after someone else.

Draco sighed and raked a hand through his silver hair. Much as he disliked being a toy in a greater game, there was something alluring about the girl.

Draco pulled on a pair of jeans, going comando. (That's right girls! Our favorite blonde is not wearing any underwear!) He glanced back at the blonde on the bed. She was a decent peice of tail, but he couldn't help but wonder how Ginny would measure up. So far the best was Pansy Parkinson back in school. Draco knelt to pull on a pair of socks. He sat at his desk and quickly penned a command for whatever elf found it first.

He stepped out of the master bed room and walked down the hall. He found the room he was looking for with minimal difficulty. He entered thre room, closing the door. He turned and grinned at the figure on the bed.

Narcissa Malfoy closed the book she was reading and glanced over her son critically. "Draco, what have I told you about wandering the halls half naked?"

Draco's grin widened as he crossed the room and kissed her forehead. "I wore socks this time." he said, raising a stockinged foot.

Narcissa sighed, but a smile slid over her lips. She moved her feet and gestured for him to sit.

"When are you going to settle down and produce me some offspring?" She asked.

He shrugged. "When I find the one."

She sighed. "Draco, not that I don't want you to be happy, but you're almost twenty. Your father and I were already two years married at your age. Just marry your secretary and have affairs until you find her."

Draco laughed. "Mum, you don't know my secretary. She's a Weasley. Attractive, but I could never pull that kind of deal with her. She wants a steady man."

"But you still want her? What makes her different from the thousand others, son? Why is she so important?"

But not even Draco could answer that.

(A/N: As promised... Sexy Draco! Thanks to every body that reviewed! dedicated to Ayumi-dono (Here's Draco as promised. He will be in the next chapter but I haven't decided if he will be in chapter five.), rubberband11 (Thank you!), Ginny Marie (I am loved! well my fic is), Felton118 (I hope this was fast enough), PotentialTempest (Looky! another update. Am I good or what?), Channy (I intend to;), aphrodisiac bliss (Yeah! More love!) NikkiEvans (this soon enough?), sakura-no-hana-hoshi (Yeah! still more love!), lilyjasmine (thanks for the idea, I now have some semblence of a plot!), black111star (No she didn't collapse on his bed and I'm glad you like the moving walls, that's what comes from watching the Labyrinth too many times. I also liked the idea of Malfoy having gray-green eyes. Sorry if he laughed too much, but I wanted to make him a kind of carefree character in this. I didn't want him to be tied down by any thing as mundane as other people's emotions. Also you can bet his dad didn't let him have much fun, so this is his way of making up for all that.) and to all those who reviewed chapter one but not chapter two, I forgive you.


	4. Breakfast

Chapter Four

Breakfast.

Ginny yawned and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. She no longer had breakfast at the dining room table for several reasons. For one thing the table could seat several third world countries and Ginny really had no intention of sitting at the same table as Malfoy. The second reason was, that was where Draco took all the stupid chicks for the morning-after-sex talk. Also known as the I-have-no-intention-of-marrying-you-even-if-you-get-pregnant,-you-were-just-a-good-fuck talk.

Ginny nodded politely to the elf that brought her a coffee. She sipped it and watched the scene unfolding in the dining room through the charmed glass doors. Draco sat the blonde down at the other end of the table (about a fathom away from his seat) and then turned to his place. She watched with detached amusement as the girl grasped her situation. She looked indignant, one of the les common reactions. Ginny bit back a grin as he spread his hand in the _I can pay you_ part of his tirade. The girl leapt to her feet, full of indignant rage, the _What kind of girl do you think I am?_ part of her rant. Draco gave his patented _The kind of girl to sleep with me after only knowing me for three hours_ grin. The girl huffed and began on some tirade when Narcissa Malfoy entered the kitchen.

(A/N: keep in mind that Ginny has been with the Malfoys for the past two years. She's on a first name basis with Narcissa. she has also seen all of Malfoy's triumphs for those years. That's quite a lot conquests.)

"Hello, Ginny." Narcissa said, pulling up a chair and taking a tea from the hovering elf, who hurried to get breakfast for the two of them.

Ginny nodded at the older woman. "Cissy." she replied.

Narcissa looked over into the dining area as an elf brought eggs and saugages. Ginny nodded politely to the elf who turned pink and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, dear. Has my son found another conquest?" Narcissa asked rhetorically.

"Yes, got her in bed in three hours. Beats the last by eight minutes."

Narcissa laughed and looked at Ginny fondly. "You should be like this around my son. He'd appreciate it."

"And become a red notch in his bed post? No thanks."

Narcissa sighed and looked at her son again. The girl was storming out and Malfoy was making no effort to stop her. Ginny distracted her by asking about her cousin Sirius. (A/N: Yes he's still alive. I like him. Got a problem, bite me.)

"Oh, that rascal. Very proud of his godson I hear. But then, who wouldn't be? I thought he was after you for a while there."

"After my Ginners? He wouldn't dare." purred a voice from the door way.

Ginny and Narcissa looked to see Draco lounging against door jamb. His tone was light, but the hungry look in his grey-green eyes as he watched Ginny said otherwise.

"Since when was I yours?" GInny asked saucily, forgetting to act her part.

Draco's eyes narrowed in amusement as his lips twitched. "Well, I see my Weasel has gotten back her teeth."

Ginny realized her mistake and opened her mouth to rectify it when an elf announced "Harry Potter is here to see you."

Ginny froze, thanking Merlin the elf wasn't talking to her. Then began panicking again as Malfoy said. "Send him back."

(A/N: Yeah! is finished. Next chappy- Ginny panics. Compromising situations. lots of fun stuff. Thanks to every one who reviewed. I have a plot line! Cinnamon Spice- Homework is a nessecary evil. ayumi-dono- Draco will get half naked later in the story, maybe next chap. James lee- yeah! My story is loved! Demoness of the Black Wolves- look! More Draco! And even more DG action in the next chap! ThE DaRkeSt EyE- sorry for the wait. but look more Draco! Aphrodisiac bliss- Working on the chapter thing. With the whole Draco wanting crap, The game works in mysterious ways (I'll explain in a later chap.) Channy- I is loved! ish. NikkiEvans-More Love! Draco & Ginny Forever!- sexy Ginny Draco almost action in the next chap! black111star- I have a plot, so i'm working on the length thing. My upcoming Fic Shadows of a Past Forbidden will be really long!

General Note- My classes are heading towards tests, so there may be a one to two week wait between undates. As you can see I have a lot of fics and I'l try to update at least one a week. Love and kisses Me!

Ps, I now do requests for Fan art on my deviant account. Drop me a line and I'll do what I can. (http/www.lttlmelisa. 


	5. Visitor

Chapter 5

Visitor.

Ginny had never panicked before. She was always calm and reasonable. Always in charge.

Damn fucking Malfoy. she thought irratably. Draco, for his part, was smirking at her distress. Ginny never panicked. There was never a need to. There was always a way out of everything. Albeit the most likely choice here was likely to get her fired (Stun Malfoy and run out of the room). Ginny's devious little mind was working double time as it spun out various options, most of which would get her fired.

Finnaly Ginny came up with it. She nearly grinned at the simplicity of it. Kill two birds with one stone. She only hoped Malfoy would respond the way she needed him to.

Ginny got to her feet, wobbling slightly. Draco noticed and his smirk widened. Ginny paused for a few moments before turning to her beneficiary.

"If you have no further need of my services, I should get to work on that report (A/N: I couldn't come up with something, so bite me.)"

Draco looked a bit miffed but doubtless he would find other ways to torture her later. He waved a hand dissmissing her.

Ginny started past him into the dining area before tripping. Draco was too far away to catch her. Damn, she thought Misscalculated. She reached for the table and caught her mug of coffee. The mug fell to the floor, shattering. Ginny soon followed, bracing herself with one hand. The porcelian shards dug into her hands and blood soon joined the coffee to stain the floor.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ginny ranted silently. Damn that hurt. She started to push herself up, when a pair of arms encircled her. They lifted her gently to her feet and leaned her against Malfoy's strong chest. Ginny looked up at him. He gently took her injured hand. He frowned at it, and something caught at Ginny's heart.

Then he took off his $300 white armani shirt. (And all the fan girls scream and faint) He tore a strip from it as Ginny watched in awe. He carefully pulled out a piece of porcelian from her hand. Then, with uncharacteristic gentleness, he bound her hand. Ginny felt a blush crawl up her cheeks and tried to tell herself she meant nothing to him. But his arms continued to hold her and soon she found herself staring into his beautiful grey-green eyes. Ginny looked hesitantly for some human emotion there, almost afriad of what she would find.

Then Harry Potter entered the kitchen.

Ginny felt her blush intensify for various reasons. One, word of this was sure to get back to her brothers. And two, she had no desire to have Malfoy let her go.

Malfoy seemed similarly inclined, for his arms remained where they were. Ginny hesitantly looked over at Harry. Harry didn't seem that upset, but that was just a delayed reaction. A moment later his eyes widened and he gaped openly. Ginny winced and though again about pulling away from her boss. But his arms, as though in response to her thoughts, tightened about her small body.

"Yes?" He asked cooly. "I believe you wished to see me?"

Harry continued to gape. Ginny silently cackled at the unorthodox success of her plan. Narcissa noticed the small smile on Ginny's face and calmly sipped her tea. the plot was deffinatly thickening.

Draco began to look slightly peevish. If he had seemed miffed earlier at Ginny's decision to depart, it was nothing to the interruption of his tete a' tete with darling Ginevra.

He finally accepted that he would have to be professional (Since one of them seemed to lack the capacity). He reluctantly disengaged himself from Ginny.

"Have Cordeal look at you hand, love." He said, not noticing he put the endearment onto the command. Ginny looked up at him and he swore he saw the ghost of a smile in those mahogany eyes.

Ginny headed toward the far door, past Harry and in the direction of the resident mediwitch. She paused at the door and turned to Draco.

"By the way, Draco, the first floor lounge is open and the elves cleaned it yesterday, for any meetings you might have. It should be formal enough for this morning's business. If you require anywhere else, I'm sure you can find me. Though I rather think you should dress more appropriately next time you have company." She commented, eyeing his blodstained chest.

"I blame you entierly for my current condition." Draco responded good naturedly.

Ginny gave into a rare smile, the first she'd given him since she came to work there. Then she disappeared down the corrider. Draco motioned and the shellshocked Harry reluctantly followed.

Narcissa Malfoy finished her tea and handed it to the nearest elf. My, this game of little GInevera's does work in mysterious ways.

A/N: Reveiewssssss ! Yeah! and dedications! to Brittany-Thank you I hope you like this chap. CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- this soon enough? Ayumi-dono- hope this is long enough. And Look! Sexy shirtless Draco! he will have to dress again in the next chapt, but I can put him in leather pants. Draco&GinnyForever- glad you liked it, hope this one meets approval. NIkkiEvans- hope this wasn't too long. Power Punk- glad you like, hope this was longenough! Channy, sorry about the shortness, hope this met your satisfaction. Napolean- well, glad you like it. Sorry about the wait, hope to have another chpa up by Mon. Tommorow I will finish another of my fics, so there;P. K- here it is! Daretoknow- glad you liked it as a chapter fic. I never expected to get this much popularity! Madison- Isn't he? aphrodisiac bliss- still love your story! update it soon.

black11star- I think I might take you up on that idea of a fight.

Next chap- Why is Harry there to see Draco? and How will Draco react?


	6. Desires

(A/N: I is so loved! Dedicated to Debbie-Doll who wanted to know why Harry was there and what would happen. Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!)

Chapter 6

Desires

Harry reluctantly followed the shirtless Draco Malfoy. Damn, this wasn't working the way he'd hoped. Not at all. Ginny was supposed to see him, realize what a fool she'd been, and come running back.

But no! she had to be staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes and resting her hands on his smooth and well defined chest.

Harry was not quite finished yet. If Ginny really was falling for Malfoy, there was a way around it. He just had to get her fired. Then Ginny would realize how fickle Malfoy was and come back to the Burrow. Then Harry could swoop down and pick her up with fake sympathies.

Draco stopped at a door and looked at Harry in a slightly worried way. "Potter, were you just cackling?"

Harry fought the blush that threatened. Malfoy chuckled. "Sorry Potter, you won't have your dastardly way with me today. Business you know. Besides, you're not my type."

As Harry spluttered, Draco pushed into the study Ginny had prepared. Like all the rooms in the house, this was elaborately furnished. If it had been the senoir Malfoy at the desk, the room would have felt stiffling. But with Draco, the room merely felt sophisticated, suave, elegant.

Draco rounded the desk and looked at the clothes set out for him by a house elf. A pair of designer leather trousers and a loose cotton button up shirt. He had to laugh. The elves had some very old fashioned ideas of how a boy dressed. He slipped into the adjourning bathroom, taking the clothes with him. At least it was supposed to be the bathroom. All the blueprints said this was the bathroom. So how come he was in the broom closet?

He shook his head and began getting changed.

"So, Potter. What did you come here for?" He asked as he washed off the blood on his chest with something that looked suspiciously like last night's soup. Smelled like it too.

"Um, well... I'd really rather talk to you about it in private."

Draco pulled off his beige slacks (And all the fan girls faint). "Potter," He repiled distractedly as he studied the leather pants. The damn thing seemed to lace up in the crotch. He sighed and thanked his stars he didn't wear eye makeup. At least he wouldn't look like a Jareth reject.

He returned to his conversation as he pulled on the pants. "This is as private as you get. The entire house is Apparate proof. Each and every room in this house is warded by no less than eight wards. The only place more warded is the dungeons and I really doubt you want to venture there."

He shrugged on the shirt and continued. "Besides you might be 'bugged'" he said, referring to an incident during forth year.

Harry, who had considered this option, blushed scarlet.

Draco looked at his shirt and sighed. The top couple buttons had been removed, or never put there to begin with, the result, the upper half of his chest was clearly visible to any who so desired to look. He sighed again and stepped out of the closet.

Harry had by now controlled his blush, and tried to look at Malfoy with contempt. It was rather hard considering said blonde was lookling like a pirate. A very sexy pirate at that. All that was missing was a sword and a buxomious maiden.

The door to the study opened and Malfoy's mother peeked in. "Ginny was wondering if you need her for this meeting."

Harry felt himself reach an all time low.

"Tell her it won't be nessecary. I'd much rather she puts her time toward recovering."

Narcissa nodded and closed the door. Harry sighed. It would be much easier if Ginny wasn't there.

Draco sat himself at the desk. "Now then Potter, what is this all about?"

Harry sat down. "I have evidence that Ginny has been having some rather nefarious dealings." Harry leaned back in the chair, content.

Draco didn't even blink. "Like what?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"What kind of nefarious dealings? And I must congradulate you on that word. Four sylables it was."

Harry tried not to stutter as he replied. "She has been participating in a prostitution ring."

Malfoy leaned forward, intrigued. "Really? Is she in it for the money? Cause if she needed the money I could always double her salary. Good secretaries that are single are so hard to find."

Harry forced himself to look Draco in the eye."She's in it for the perverted pleasure."

Draco sat back. Potter really was a bad liar. He decided to call Potter's bluff. "I suppose you could tell me when this eveidence was collected."

Potter nodded, thinking he'd won. "This morning, two o'clock." He gambled. It was a safe assumption. Ginny surely wouldn't be in Malfoy's presence...

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded proudly.

Draco leaned forward. "Cause Miss Weasley was in my bed room at that time."

Harry gaped as Draco summoned a house elf to show him out.

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. I hope you guys liked. I wanted to get another chap up before my mom makes me start running again. Dedications! To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- evil cackle, I is loved, well my fic is. To Joe, hope this will tide you over for a bit. To Mephitic-mind- I think I told you in chapter two. Harry is being a prat so Ginny figures if she's dating Draco, Harry will realize, maybe she doesn't like me. To Nikki Evans- Look! Pirate Draco! to ApparentHeir1991- thanks a bunches! to ayumi-dono- sorry about the clicheness. But he is Hot! Debbie-Doll- Hope I kept you happy! To Napolean- Hope this chap was interesting too. to LanJaron- No, I felt like using artistic lisencse. To Aphrodisiac Bliss-I refuse to tell you if GInny is falling. But glad you liked. Hope PirateDraco kept you happy. to Black11star- Ginny is trying to make Harry jealous, but she also wants Draco to feel something for her. Remember, Draco was the school heart throb and off limits all through school. It's that whole forbidden fruit thing. To Kit, hope this was long enough.)


	7. request

Chapter Seven

Request

Ginny rubbed her hand. The skin was clean and perfect, all traces of her previous injury gone. Draco had a score of quality Medi-Witches at his beck and call. Ginny had gone to school with three of them and on duty today had been Aigara Collins. Last GInny knew Aigara was still seeing Dennis Creevey.

Ginny looked up from her musing to see Draco Malfoy sauntering down the corrider. He was dressed like a pirate. On anyone else, the loose white shirt and lace up black pants, but on him, it seemed perfect.

Ginny grinned. "If you had a mullet and eye shadow, you'd look like Jareth."

He grinned back. "Damn, I was going for Will Turner. I see we've decided to drop the facade."

Ginny shrugged. "It hardly seems nessecary. Though, you don't seem too upset about this."

He smirked his damnable smirk and reached forward to take her hand. He turned it over and traced the lines of her hand. "You know, it's a pity I never took divination."

"Why's that?" Ginny mumured, entranced. Damn he was doing it to her again. She always seemed to lose her head around this aggrevating yet charming blonde.

Draco looked up and for the second time that day they locked eyes. Grey green found honey brown and sparks flew. "Because then I'd know what you're getting at."

Ginny pulled her hand roughly from his. "I'm not in it for money,you capitalistic pig."

She started away, but he grabbed her and turned her back to face him. He relaxed his grip and gently traced her jaw with a finger. She felt a shudder of delight run through her and had to resist leaning into him.

"So what do you want, Carrottop?"

For once the name held no barb, but was merely an endearment. Ginny smiled. "Something only you can help me with."

Draco leaned closer. "Oh, really? And what can only a Malfoy help you with?"

Ginny sighed. "You hate Harry."

"True."

"I'm not too fond of the git myself."

"I assume there's a point."

Ginny punched him playfully in the arm. "Grow up. You know what I want."

He grinned and leaned against the wall. "True. You want to pretend we're dating so Potter will get off your case and go marry some other bimbo."

Ginny sighed again. "More or less."

Draco pretended to think. This was what he always wanted. Quality time with her, being seen in with her in public, without worrying about hoards of angry red heads. Ok maybe he would still have to but...

"Alright, Ginny. As of now we are dating."

Ginny nodded and started away. Draco grabbed her about the waist and swept her off her feet. Ginny looked into Draco's beautiful eyes. "What are you doing?"

Draco grinned. "I believe the Muggles call it sweeping a girl off her feet. It's really quite romantic."

Ginny stared at him for a moment. then she smiled. "Show off."

His grin widened. "To quote another red head- 'I'm gonna treat you so good, you won't ever wanna let me go'." He kissed her nose and set her down. "Now go get changed, we have to make sure the most possible people find out about our 'secret' relationship as soon as possible."

(A/N: Akk! Sorry this took so long. we had midterms and I wanted to work on my book so I've had little free time. hope to have chapter eight up by friday!


	8. Glimpses

Chapter Eight

Glimpses

Lavender Brown snuck a glance at the couple over the rim of her coffee. She was good at this, sneaking around and finding out things. She was reasonable certain they didn't know she'd been tailing them for the past three days.

It had started Monday. She had been hanging out in Hyde Park in London as was her custom after having turned in her piece for work. Lavender worked at the Daily Prophet, writing a Weekly column, with the occasional submission to Witch Weekly.

She had been relaxing and reading a rather girly romance novel, when she looked up. Draco Malfoy was walking across the park. He was dressed sensibly in a grey polo and black slacks. His ash blond hair fell into his gorgeous grey green eyes as he glanced furtively about.

Lavender might never have given it a second thought. But a moment later she caught sight of a red head, headed in the same direction. Ginny Weasley had caused Lavender a far deal of heart ach in school. Ginny had the potential to be the best, But she never tried. She could have been gorgeous, arm candy for any man. But instead Ginny fawned over Harry and then when he showed interest, played hard to get.

The years since school hadn't dulled Ginny at all. Her flame red hair was a little longer, but still brilliant as ever. She was wearing a gold sundress that complimented her flaming hair and freckled ivory skin. Her freckles had diminished somewhat, leaving only a sprinkling on her nose and shoulders.

Lavender was curious. She sensed good gossip if she could find it out.

She got up from her bench and followed the two through the Diana Walk until they reached the Rose Garden. The park was relatively deserted and the roses were tall. Lavender had no problem remaining hidden.

Draco was waiting in the center, when Ginny and Lavender got there.

Ginny ran quickly into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

Lavender nearly died of the excitement. Ginny Weasley? Perfect Prefect Ginny? And bad boy Death Eater's son Draco Malfoy? No way! This was too good. Lavender crept closer to listen.

"No one saw you?" Draco asked, as they finally broke the kiss.

"Positive." Ginny laid her head on his chest. "Oh, Draco. When will we be able to tell someone?"

He set his head on hers. "I know, love. I wish we could too. Someday we will be able to."

Why not now? Lavender wondered.

"But Draco, when? I'm tired of sneaking!" Ginny sobbed, turning from him.

He took her gently in his arms and cradled her. "My darling, there will come a time, I promise."

Lavender saw them again the next day. Now that she was looking, the two seemed to have rendezvous everywhere. In the coffee shop where her boyfriend worked, She saw them coming from the bathroom with in a minute of each other. Ginny was dressed in a pleated black skirt and black vest over a Slytherin green button up shirt. Draco was dressed in blue jeans and a Grateful Dead tee. Five minutes later the two emerged. Ginny was wearing the Grateful Dead shirt with Draco wearing the vest with the button up shirt over top and unbuttoned. Their hair was disshelved.

Wednesday was the last straw for Lavender. She watched the couple go into the same restaurant. Curious as always, she followed. She found Ginny easily, dressed in a tasteful black dress and shoes that bordered on Stilettos. The red head was seated at a table in the closest corner to the door. Ginny's food arrived and she silently lifted the glass of 1857 Dom Perignon.

It was then that Lavender saw Draco, seated on the other side of the room. The two lovers could not even eat dinner together. She looked at Ginny and saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. She looked over and found the same sadness in Draco's eyes.

Lavender stormed from the building, resolving to do what ever she had to, to make sure this couple could be together in public.

(A/N: Not much dialogue, nor much period, but I promised an update, so here it is! Isn't Lavender fun? To channy, thanks bunches! AmericanSweetie- yeah! I is loved! Thanks! To Tanelle- hope this chap satisfies. To Vally- hope I got this up fast enough for you ;) to Kerkera- may I have him back? He needs to finish this fic. To Blonde-gym-chick- your stories are awesome, please keep it up! To mt-threat- that's ok. I hope you like! To esereht- sorry about the shortness, I'll try to make it longer. To squirrel-wrath- aren't secret relationships fun? To NikkiEvans- no prob! I really liked it! To HarryGinnyfan23- thanks! To Mephtic-mind- glad you likes

For Chapter seven, which I forgot to do, Some of you I sent personal messages, and to everyone I didn't here you are. To Juliet- I finally got to the DG stuff! Go me! To Napolean- glad you liked! To Shero- you bet they do. Isn't this fun? To Squirell-Wrath- glad you liked! Look I gave you Draco in jeans, not as sexy as leather, but we're getting there. To DragonLoverGrl- sorry Ginny didn't get to rip off his clothes, but she gets to switch shirts with him! That's a plus! To Lelimo- couldn't you though? I think I already gave you a shout. Raises eyebrow in accusatory manner. To Justine- O trust me, Harry will stoop lower. Evil laugh. )


	9. Resolved

To Kerkera who wanted more Lavender. and to NikkiEvans who wanted to see what Lavender could really do.

Chapter Nine

Resolved

Lavender peeked over her magazine at the couple. It had taken her two hours to track them down to this remote little tavern. She could understand why they chose the place. Lavender had given Hermione Granger an owl on the way here and found that no wizards lived anywhere in the vicinity.

The tavern was pretty full so no one seemed to mind the young couple as they bantered wits. Lavender sighed romantically. They were such a beautiful couple, but she could understand why they had to come out here.

Any where a Wizard would frequent was dangerous to the couple. Ginny, with her scarlet hair and cinnamon freckles would be recognized in any civilized wizarding community. Draco himself was also easily recognized.

GInny laughed at something Draco said and stood on toes to kiss him. Lavender looked at her watch. Her camera man would be here soon. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Colin Creevey sat opposite her. Colin had always been reasonably ingellegent at school and though Lavender refused to admit it, she had always rather fancied the boy.

Colin had transfigured his trademark blonde hair and blue eyes into black hair and silver eyes. a fake scar ran down his cheek. Anyone who knew him and looked close enough could tell it was him, but Lavender knew Ginny and Draco weren't expecting anyone they knew, and so wouldn't be looking hard. Even so, Lavender had employed an Unremarkable charm on herself.

"Evening Lav. I heard you wanted a covert job. I really fail to see the reason, no one here could recognize us."

"Think again," Lavender noded in the direction of Ginny and Draco.

Colin turned and his mouth dropped. "Is that...?"

"Yup."

"With...?"

"Yup."

"And are they..?"

"Yup. Now you know why."

"Merlin! What a scoup! I can see why you were so eager."

"It's not just that."

Colin looked at her questioningly.

"Look at them Colin. Don't they look happy? I've been tailing them since Monday. They can't be seen like that in public. But-"

"If every one knew, they could." Colin finished. He looked back at the lovers and had to agree. GInny looked genuinely happy. So did Draco for that matter.

"Great plan, Lav. Just one question, How to separate them from the crowd with out knowing I'm a photographer."

Lavender smiled. "I sent in an owl to Hermione Granger. Hermione told me that Ginny loves Jazz and would never pass up a chance to dance. Apparently Draco is the same way. I slipped the bartender a ten and the next few songs should be Jazz."

No sooner had she finished when the music track switched and a slow jazz melody came on. Ginny looked up at Draco and grinned. He grinned back and deftly swung her out from him. The crowd cleared room for the two dancers. The couple was clearly dressed to dance, GInny in a kneelength spaghetti strapp sparkling green dress and Draco in balck jeans and a short sleeved white top, open to mid chest.

GInny swung back into his chest and they too hands. He efforlessly spun her, trapping her within her own arms and pressing her back to his chest.

Colin was gone and Lavender heard the clicking of his and other cameras as Ginny and Draco effortlessly enacted several hard turns and lifts. The lovers seemed oblivious to all that went on around them as the three songs played.

Lavender smiled. At last the lovers could come out. Tommorrow morning they would both be free.

Lavender could have sworn she saw Ginny wink at her as the two left. But that was rediculous.

(A/N: Hi again, I think I might be able to pull off these two a week updates. I'll try to have chapter ten up by next Monday, but I make no promises.

Dedications- to James Jago- glad you like it. sorry if there's stuff you don't understand, i don't understand myself some days. To Jaezi- ask and you shall recieve. To Kerkera- thanks for letting me have Draco back. I'm glad you approve of Lavender, I rather like her part in this peice, and usually don't get much chance to give her a part in fics. To squirrel-wrath- more sneaky Draco! He might get a little lovey dovey in later chapters, but not overtly so. To Lelimo- just wait til next chapter! It promises to be fun. Glad you approve of Lav, I might bring her around again in this fic, haven't decided. To Shyla- glad you like, I live to serve...ish. To deaths-confidant- thanks for the advice, I know my chaps tend to be short and little dialogue. I'll try to lengthen them. I also know I have terrible grammar and spelling. Thanks for the constructive critism! To NikkiEvans- here you are! To Americasweetie- Ginny and Draco want to get together. They say they want to make Harry realize Ginny is taken, but they really just want to date. But Ginny has six older brothers so they decided to make it appear they had a secret relationship. As you may have guessed, they purposefully flaunted infront of Lavender, who is such a hopeless romantic. I'm glad you know the places I'm talking about, though I've only been over there once. To PotentialTempest- nope. lav is just dying for a good crusade, and Ginny and Draco keep her happy. To HarryGinnyfan23- thanks for the luck anyway! I can always use some more! To Tanelle- thanks! Isn't Lavender fun? she's a fun character to write for. To bluechild9061- you mean like publish on Fanfiction? or publish originalwork? give me a holler and I'll give you one. To Debbie-Doll- You hit it right on the nose, as you can tell from the last line of this chap! just wait till the paper comes out the next day (Insert maniacal laughter))


	10. Reactions

Chapter Ten

Reactions

The newspaper lay on the door step, unaware of the preprecussions of the words imortalized within its black and white pages. The newspaper appeared to have no idea of the catestrophic events that would be set in motion by the article on its front page.

But then again, newspapers aren't too bright in that respect.

The ancient oak door opened slowly. The jemmed eyes of the dragons engraved into the flawless wood winked in the morning light. A slender young woman slid through the entrance, kneeling to retrieve the paper.

A flash of light caught her eye and she looked up.

Ginny Weasley gasped at the sight of hundreds of camera men and news women. Ginny shot to her feet, one hand pressed to her mouth, the other holding the paper to her chest in an attempt to hide the Slytherin green mans' shirt she was wearing, unbuttoned low enough to show she wasn't wearing a bra.

Questions were fired at her in rapid sucession.

"Miss Weasley, is it true you and Mr. Malfoy have been dating for almost a year now?"

"Miss Weasley, How soon can we expect a Draco Junior?"

"Miss Weasley, how long before the wedding?"

"Ginny, dear, who is it?"

GInny turned as Draco Malfoy opened the door wider. His grey green eyes saw only her for a moment and there was an undeniable emotion reflected there. Then his gaze found the newspeople. His eyes opened in shock. Ginny looked up at him and whispered something. He tore his shocked gaze from the procedings before him and looked to her. He nodded.

He swiftly pulled her into the house and closed the door. A moment later the door opened and a hapless house elf was pushe in front of the the paparazzi.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Ron, you'd better not let your mother hear you talk like that. She'd make me wash out your mouth." Hermione paused and an evily seductive expression slid over her face. "Not that I'd mind."

Ron looked up at his fiance. Hermione had a distinctively dirty mind. Not that Ron minded. Sex was never boring. But sex wans't the issue, fun as that would be.

He held up the paper he'd been reading. Blazened across the front of the page was a moving picture of Ginevera Weasley dancing to what Hermione guessed was a jazz song. Ginny always liked jazz. That in itself was nothing. It was the man she was dancing with.

She gasped and launched into a tirade about how evil Draco was. As she predicted, Ron was suddenly protective of his sister's choice. Ron could never agree with Hermione on Ginny's love life. If Hermione had tried to defend Ginny and Draco, she would have found Ron adamant in his refusal.

With seeming reluctance she agreed.

The door to the kitchen burst open. Harry Potter stormed into the Burrow, waving his paper in the air. The entire male Weasley population, Hermione, Molly, Fleur, Katie Bell and George's girl toy of the year Kristian General looked up en masse. There were cheerfull hellos as Harry stood stunned.

"Are none of you upset about this?" He snarled, brandishing the paper.

"Why should we be?" Charlie asked, as his wife Kaite handed him a coffee and sat on his lap.

"It's Draco Malfoy!"

"So?"

Harry stopped, struck dumb. "What do you mean so?"

"C'mon Harry. Do you really think we would still be here if we disapproved?" Auther said.

"But... It's Malfoy!"

"He wasn't too bad as I remember. Never could take a joke and trying to get you expelled." George reminesced.

"True, but then again, you managed to get those expulsion things on your own." Fred grinned.

"He's a good fighter. One of the best in the final fight. Well once he came back over." Bill replied.

"I really theenk he weel take good care o' Inny." Fleur added.

Harry looked at Katie and Kristian for help.

"Never met the man. But he seems a decent chap from the papers." Kristian shrugged.

"My company had some dealings with him in the past and Ginny seems genuinely happy there." Katie provided, once again refusing to disclose the business her company actually did.

Harry turned his gaze to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, you remember how it was in school. Give me some back up. Hermione, you remember how many times he called you Mudblood."

Ron looked at his fiance. Then back to Harry. "People change. I trust Ginny's judgement."

Harry exploded. "How can you trust her after that affair with Riddle?"

A freckled hand grabbed his shirt and hoisted him into the air. He found himself nose to nose with Bill Weasley.

"Everybody makes mistakes." He whispered. He dropped Harry. "Now get our of here before I make one."

(A/N: awwwww! kind of fluffy. I like how this chap came out. I was gonna make it longer and put in the events of chapter eleven, but changed my mind. Next chap, we return to Ginny and Draco. Dedications! To Draco and Ginny Forever- Good things come to those who wait! Just kidding. To Channy- glad you like! To Lilemo- You betcha! Sorry, but just a little more suspense! To HarryGinnyfan23- Bows thank you, thank you! thanks for the luck it helped! To Lovenotknown- wow glad you liked! thanks bunches! To bluechild9061- I feel loved! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And second to Rowling aint bad;) To jjp91- Isn't she adorable? glad you like! I might bring Lav back in a later chap, what do you guys think? ToAmericasweetie- ask and you shall recieve! glad you liked, hope this one satisfied! To Bobcat-gurl08- I ususally update monday and friday with sporadic updates when I feel like it. So you should get two chapters ever week. Thanks for the compliment! To deaths-confidant- Oh worry not, there will be much drama coming up! I hope to outline Ginny and Draco's feelings during the next three chapters. I'm feeling nice since I'm on a sugar/Captain Hook high, so I will give you a hint. In chapter eight- the sadness in Ginny and Draco's eyes was not faked. To FairyGirl107- glad you like it! hope this is soon enough. To Tea/Anzufan- sorry to have kept you waiting! here it is! To squirrel-wrath- glad you liked, the rest is still in progress and status is changing I may go further than I originally intended, depending on the consensus. To Norwegian ridgeback- thanks bunches. I never realized I was doing that til you pointed it out, but now I see what you mean. To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- ask and you shall recieve!


	11. Article

Chapter Eleven

Article

**Secret Love Affair**

By Lavender Brown

It was painfully brought to my attention on monday of this week. A subject that is rarely talked about and seldom broached. The subject of discrimination.

Most of us don't even realize we do it, which makes it so haetful. To those of the high breed, you know who you are. What would you say if you saw a young woman, reasonably attractive, with flaming red hair and an abundance of freckles.

Such a woman has only one name. Ginevra Weasley.

According to your beliefs, you either approach the young woman and engage her in the latest Quidditch gossip or sneer down at her and her ideals and strut off.

Now you see a young man. Hair best described as platinum with steely green eyes and an arrogant smile. Another name leaps to mind. Draco Malfoy.

Like Ginvera he is instantly recognized and once again you either engage him in conversation or ignore him.

But why? What do you know about these individuals? The truth is next to nothing. I myself went to school with both of them, yet I could not tell you what Ginevra's favorite subject or who Draco's first girlfriend was. Why is that? Ginevra was a Weasley, and therefore good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and bad at potions. But was she? Since seeing Ginny earlier this week in rather shocking conditions, I took the effort to make an inquiry into the young woman's collegic career. It turns out young Ginny was rather an expert at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco on the other hand was more than proficient in Muggle Chemistry and Potions.

But on to more important matters. Separately you would think very different things about these two individuals. But what would you say if you saw them together?

I was recently faced with this delemia. On Monday of this week, I saw these two young people together in the Rose garden at Hyde Park in London. I was shocked. Why would someone as prestigious as young Miss Weasley be in a romantic relationship with someone as dubious as Draco Malfoy?

To satisfy my curiousity I continued to follow the couple. Their meetings were sporadic and it never seemed to me as though they wanted to be seen together. Why? How can you openly love an enemy?

That is right. This writer believes Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy are hopelessly in love. I don't see that I'm that far off base, judging by the photos recorded here.

Ginny pressed her hands to her mouth to stiffle her laughter as Draco tried to regain his breath to read the caption below the image.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy enjoy a night on the town."

GInny slumped in her chair and felt tears of mirth trickle down her face.

They had changed and reconviened in the kitchen after the morning paparazzi attack. Ginny was wearing a loose button up shirt and black jeans that left no doubt about what style underwear she was wearing. Draco on the other hand had forgone the comforts of a shirt and sat across from her in a pair of suede slacks and combat boots (Once again the fangirls faint).

"My, did Lavender deliver."

"Absolute genius. To honestly believe we're in love."

GInny felt somthing twist deep inside but forced herself to continue smiling. (It's just a game, Ginny! Get a hold of yourself.)

But games worked in mysterious ways, this one above all.

Draco looked over at the grinning Ginny. "Well, we did it. Potter now believes you to be soiled. I doubt we'll see him again."

Ginny felt her grin slip a notch. "Guess we can return to our separate lives. You the employer and I your employee."

His smile became visibly forced. "Right. But we accomplished what we set out to do. No regrets?"

"None," He muttered, not meeting her hazel eyes which always seemed to know when he was lying.

She looked down at the table and leaned forward to take her drink from his side. He leaned forward as well, his lips meeting hers for a fraction of a second in a true kiss. Draco pulled back, blushing and muttering an excuse before fleeing the room.

Ginny touched her lips. That was a true kiss. Compulsive, saying I love you. But if that was so, why did it feel no different from the kisses they shared earlier that week?

(A/N: There you have it! GInny's falling for Draco! But is he really returning the feelings or just playing, tune in to chapter 12 to find out! Dedications! To mephitic-mind- thank you! hope you like this one too! To SilverUnicorn66- yeah! another fan! this makes me so happy! everybody loves bill! To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- wow! another fan! again, happiness! thanks so much! To nill hope this is soon enough! To NikkiEvans- glad you think so! thanks! To black111star- Ginny's family has taken about twenty years to realize all they want is for her to be happy. They need to let her make her own mistakes, that's what bill's trying to say. So as tempting as it is, they will refrain from beating up Draco until he hurts her. By the same token, they don't want to see Harry trying to ruin this for her. PS welcome back! To squirrel-wrath- isn't bill amazing? he's so much fun to write for! To Draco & Ginny Forever!- hope this is soon enough! To Channy- yeah there was a bit of fluff and some more here, here's another fast update for all you! To FairyGirl07- Yeah! Another fan! hope this is soon enough! To HarryGinnyfan23- Isn't bill adorable? I love him! glad you liked it! To PotentialTempest- Yeah they're a little annoyed about that, but they understand. as you can tell Ginny and Draco may not be acting! Also, Harry may get beat up later, but probably by Draco. To a:sam- I always have short chapters, but I'll try to make them longer. taht's my number one fault, along with spelling. but glad you liked! next chap should be decent length if I have time to type this week.


	12. Drunk

allinthegameoflove

To lilyjasmine Who wanted to see one of them drunk.

Chapter Twelve

Drunk

Ginny Weasley was depressed. She was also drunk. Normally she was quite amusing as a drunk, something akin to Bridget Jones from the book series. (A/N: I've only read the first one, but I love it!) But the world tends to shift into a more somber mode when you're depressed.

Why the reason for the red head's depressive state? Well it all began that morning...

GInny had had an interesting life, full of adventure and relationships that were usually ruined by her brother. But that morning, and the subsequent day that followed were enough to drive any young headstrong woman to drink.

It had all started acording to plan, as the reader will know. Ginny and Draco's morning ... um... press conference, was a smashing sucess, followed by the scandalously perfect article.

Then the kiss. The unplanned, perfect kiss.

And everything had unraveled. Ginny had set about to find Draco and resolve the issue of the kiss.

But for once it seemed the blonde was no where to be found. Under normal circumstances her proprietor was abundant. Ginny herself found she was surrounded by work. She skipped lunch and by dinner she had still seen neither hide nor hair of him. At dinner they shared a tense dinner, her staring at him and him avoiding her gaze.

Finally Ginny could take no more and broke. That was why she was here.

Ginny had consumed over seven drinks on Draco's tab so far, glad that she had thought to disguise herself.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Draco asked with exasperated patience.

"So' off you git" Ginny slurred.

Draco sighed and took the seat next to her. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny was just drunk enough to have lost the capability to keep her mouth in check. "You don' like me." She began to sob, not sure why she was.

Draco hated to see a girl cry. Even drunk girls. He reached out and took her in his arms. "Ginny..." He began.

Ginny pushed him away. "Don' talk to me like we're fas' frien's! You can't stan' me! Admit it! Tha's why you don' wanna kiss me."

"Ginny, I do want to kiss you. But you're drunk. I like you much better sober."

Ginny eyed him warily through glazed eyes. "Reall'?"

He chucked her under the chin. "Really. Come on, wench. Let's get you home."

Ginny rose to her feet and Draco caught her as she fainted. He gently took her in his arms, shaking his head. Who knew she was such a light weight.

What Draco didn't know was she had been drinking pure Firewater, gaurenteed to get you pissed in four drinks or less. Maybe the makers should revise that title to include Ginny Weasley.

(A/N: A fluffly/angsty little chapter. Sorry so short. I had a back pile of fics to work on and this one, while at the top, still had to take back seat to Revenge for a bit. Dedications! To Pixieheart- thanks sooooo much! you make be happy! To FairyGirl07- Well here it is, hope it satisfied, again, sorry so short. To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- wasn't the kiss perfect? now what will happen when Ginny doesn't remember that night? And where will she wake up? To deaths-confidant- Thanks for the constructive critisim. I forgot that my computer converts everything when you upload it, so that's why it wasn't in Italics. Glad you liked, As you can see, all DG. To HarryGinnyfan23- God don't we wish we were marrying bill. glad you liked, hope this one satisfied. To squirrel-wrath- Wait no longer, here is your answer! glad you liked, hope this was soon enough. To Americasweetie- glad you liked! here is your more, next chap should be up monday!

Again, sorry so short, hope you liked! Chapter Thirteen should be up Monday.


	13. Morning

Sorry about the wait. I left this at home then almost fell down a flight of stairs. Anywho, here it is. A day late, but if you wnat me to continue, ch 14 will be up friday.

Chapter Thirteen

Morning

Ginny felt the twinges of a head ache and the night spent in a tavern rushed back at her. Her memory provided her with the knowledge that she had been drinking the previous night. She opened her eyes. She sighed. The canopy above her was emblazened with the Malfoy crest. She must have found her way home and into her room last night. At least some bum hadn't picked her up.

Ginny rolled over and stared at the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

Fuck.

Ginny sat up. Why the fuck was she in bed with Draco Malfoy? Her hair fell into her face. She stared at it in astonishment. It was blonde.

Ginny thought hard. She remembered disguising herself. Huh, must have chosen blonde hair.

Suddenly she gasped. Draco must have picked her up in the bar last night! He must have seen a cute blonde and picked her up.

Ginny slid out of the bed. She was still dressed, but that didn't mean anything.

"Leaving so soon?" drawled the voice from the bed. Ginny spun around to see Draco. He was still lying on the bed, but he had shifted so he was on his back.

Ginny found a wand on the nightstand and pointed it at him. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

He cracked the nearest eye, hands folded behind his head. "I liked you better with red hair."

Ginny stared. "You knew?"

His eye shut and a smile, not a smirk, but a smile, hovered on his lips. "Well you were the only attractive girl in the joint, it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Really?" Ginny asked in a condescending manner. But inside she was pleased. Draco thought she was attractive? Alright it wasn't the drop dead gorgeous, I will never leave you beauty, but it was a start.

Draco opened an eye again. "Could you drop the blonde? It's a little disconcerting to talk to an intellegent blonde."

Ginny obediently pointed the wand, which she realized was hers, at her head and muttered an incantation. The blonde flushed into her customary scarlet. The smile on Draco's lips widened. "Much better."

"You still haven't answered my question." Ginny demanded.

Draco turned his head toward her. "Why does it matter so much?"

Ginny's face became haunted. She turned away and it took a moment for her to collect herself. "After the Riddle affair, I... had a reoccuring nightmare. It was always the same. Riddle came to me. I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. And he would... he would try to... I... tried to stop... he...I wanted to..."

Strong arms encircled her waist and turned her gently around. Draco lifted her chin so her eyes found his.

"If I may, I'll protect you. If I can, you will be my treasure. I will protect you. No dreams can touch you. Riddle will return to the hell he wrought. And these tears will never flow again."

He leaned down and gently kissed away the tears.

Ginny stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck and cried unashamedly into his shoulder.

(A/N: OH! The fluff! I was feeling particularly hyper after seeing a trailer for HP 4 and all but the last five minutes of Dreamcatcher, which is awesome, so I gave you a pretty long chap here, well longer than the last. Still not my longest, but oh well. Well, I think I know the answer, but should I continue? I could end it here. If I continue, there will be a reappearance of Harry and hearts will be broken, and I will be hated. So what do you think?

Dedications! to Lelimo- tada! more fluff! hope you like! to NikkiEvans- sorry about the delay, here you go! to HarryGinnyfan23- it's ok to get off subject. I ramble. glad you like Bill thanks for the luck! To Pixieheart- hope this is soon enough! Glad you like, it makes me bubly inside! To elizabethann776- Whooohhooooo! go me! thanks! To LuvInuKag- ins't he though? Makes us happy! To squirrel-wrath- sorry so short, hope this was better! To Stella Luo- again, no idea to # of chapters. sorry, but hopefully there will be more. To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- I looooovvvvveeeee Cliffies! they make me happy! To deedee10- Whoo hooo another fan! go me! thanks bunches! To mephitic-mind- aren't they fun? just don't try to make sense of what they're saying... To deaths-confidant- I love suggestions! they let me see what I'm doing and how to fix it. suggest all you want! To wounded-angel- Thanks soooo much! Fans make me happy!


	14. Fight

By a unanimous vote, this fic will continue. But don't say I didn't warn you.

To black11star Who wanted to see them fight.

Chapter fourteen

Fight

Harry stood with one hand raised. He looked like an idiot. He would have looked less like an idiot if the door in question were open. As it was Harry was standing before the front door to Malfoy Manor (seriously, who didn't guess that?) with every intention of knocking on the door. Harry of course had no intention of acting on this intention.

Harry had just about accepted the fact that he was never going to actually knock on the door when the door opened.

"Oh, Hello, Harry!" Ginny Weasley replied a touch breathlessly. Her hair was soaking wet and she was dressed once more in a silk man's shirt. All Harry could do was stare. Ginny looked satisfied. Harry had the sickening feeling she had just shared a shower with someone. Some one with platinum blonde hair who was now standing behind her, wearing a pair of low slung jeans that threatened to fall off.

"I was just on my way to get the newspaper." Ginny replied cheerily to his stunned silence.

Draco smirked.

Harry hated that smirk. He had seen it all through school. He knew what it meant. I won. You lost Potter. She's mine now. You'll just have to go back to your pathetic little life and find some girl low enough to date you.

Harry hated it. He hated Draco for taking her and everything. He hated Ginny for what she did to him. He hated her for being too good for him. He hated her for falling for Malfoy. He hated her for not liking him.

Harry knew she didn't like him. It was ok as long as she was single or dating some loser he could easily intimidate or let her brothers intimidate. He could always make sure she was availible. Then she got this job. That wasn't too bad as Malfoy was dating Pansy Parkinson at the time. Then they broke it off last year. Then Harry started to worry. Draco was everything he was and more. He was well known for his effort in the war. He was rich. He was good looking.

What did he have that Harry didn't?

Well, Ginny for starters.

Harry hated him.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and punched Draco. It was a solid hit to the chin, but Harry hit like a girl.

Draco's head fell back and Ginny gasped.

Draco looked up, a real smile on his face now. He gently moved Ginny to the side and delivered a stunning kick to Harry's stomach. Harry fell off the small flight of stairs and into the yard. Draco moved slowly down the steps, a smile still in place.

Harry leapt up and ran at Draco. Draco stepsided and hit Harry on the back of the neck. Harry fell face first into the grass. He scrambled to his feet once again and put up his dukes.

"I won't let you take Ginny from me!" Harry snarled.

"Ginny was never yours."

Draco dodged a right cross from Harry and hit him hard in the knee with his left foot. Harry felt his knee cap slide out of place.

"Then again, she was never mine."

Harry, limping, lunged at Draco once more.

"And really, isn't it for Ginny to decide?"

Draco caught Harry by his hair and brought his knee into Harry's shoulder

Harry retaliated by driving his fist into his stomach. Draco gasped, the wind knocked out of him. Harry brought his fist in, breaking Draco's nose. Draco fell. Harry drew back one foot to kick his rival in the kidney.

The right cross seemed to come from no where.

Harry fell onto his ass, nursing his rapidly bruising jaw.

Ginny Weasley most certainly did not hit like a girl. Ginny towered over him, full of righteous rage, her dark, wet hair, falling into her freckled face.

"How dare you!" She hissed.

Harry stared up at her in shock and awe.

"How dare you fight for me! Like I'm some sort of princess. Am I a prize to win Harry? Am I? Is that all I am? Answer me, Damn you!"

Harry was taken aback. Ginny was yelling at him. She had never yelled at him before. Few people had.

Harry was suddenly more attracted to her.

"But, Draco was too!"

Ginny snarled at him. "Don't you dare try and tell me that! You know as well as I do what Draco was fighting for!"

Harry's mouth worked silently. "But... But!"

Ginny delivered him a look of pure loathing and disgust. "There's a diffference between fighting for a lady's honor and fighting for a lady's being. Unless you figure that out, you're going to have a long, lonely life."

Ginny turned and helped Draco to his feet. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my boyfriend. Stay away from my family, Harry. If you know what's good for you."

Harry watched them limp off to the manor. Just before closing the door, Draco sent Harry that smirk.

But Harry was begining to get an idea.

(A/N: heheheheh! glad you guys liked! I wrote this between classes, and really wanted to get it up. I know I usually update on Fridays, but I'm going to see Wallace and Gromit Friday, so, since this was done I thought I'd get it up. guess what! five more chapters unless I get more requests after that. And hey! Look! It's longer! Go me! Next update should be either saturday or Monday.

Dedications! To Jackie- awe! you're making me blush! thanks oddles though! To louey31- I strongly believe Fluff has a place. in this fic it just happened to be last chap. There will be more! Thanks oddles! To wounded-angel- yeah it was, but I think Ginny really needed soemone to say something like that to her. More cool, suave Sexy shirtless Draco! To Lelimo- but fluff is good for the soul;) thanks for the review. I can't believe I'm about to put up my second chapter on this in two days! go me! To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- wait no more! here you go! To FairyGirl07- Hahahaahahahaha! I have granted your wish! To HarryGinnyfan23- yeah! thanks! have I made a Draco/Ginny beliver of you yet? To anonymous1- thanks oddles! fans make me happy! ToDumbledore's Girl- I'm not insulting Jareth! Come on, I own the movie, the poster and I know half of the movie by heart. I even wrote a jareth Sarah fic, that's up here. I know you're playing, but so was I. I was just poking fun at my favorite goblin king of all time. imagines jareth in tight pants and starts to drool To mandi- it's weird. I wrote this in thirty minutes while watching Law and Order, and it's longer than most of my other chapters. Glad you like it so far! To deaths-confidant- they most ccertainly are! they should get longer after this, because I don't have any tests for a few weeks. these past two weeks most of my free time has been consumed with studying for a sociology quiz. also hence the irregular update schedule. Quiz is over and I should return normal updating and hopfully longer chaps. To arrestingseraph- yeah! Thanks! To Jenny- yeah for cuteness! thanks! To Sapphire- thanks! I also write original fictionso I know what you mean. I once based a book off a fanfic. I think Rowling announced that Ginny's full name was Ginevra, but I could be long. I just like Virginia cause you can do song fics better with it. To squirrel-wrath- yeah! glad you like! To Vampirehelsing- wooooo! new fan new fan new fan! go me! thanks bunches!


	15. Cabin

OK, serious fluff coming through. I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to Ginny and Draco's growing reationship (also to GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, who wanted some more interaction between G/D). I took Sapphire's idea of putting this chapter in the mountains. I also wanted to give Harry some time to work on his plot, so here it goes.

Chapter Fifteen

Cabin.

The snow ball hit the back of his neck. He gasped as the ice began to melt and run down his back. He knew he should have worn a scarf like Ginny did.

He spun around to glare in mock anger at the red head. She grinned insolently at him.

He scooped up a handfull of snow, packing it into a ball. He rose to throw it at her, but she had disappeared. He approached the embankment carefully. Ginny was devious. Who knew what she had up her sleeve.

He leaned over the rise of snow, not at all suprised when a vertual avalanche landed on his exposed neck.

He looked up into the branches of the pine tree. Ginny sat in the lowest branch. She was giggling madly and Draco could not bring himself to be angry at her.

"Ah, the faithless wench has decided to rely on her magic to aid her." He joked.

Her grin widened. "Well, my good looks sure as hell weren't helping."

Draco grinned ferally. "Come down here and I'll show you what good looks get you."

Ginny gave a fake gasp and assumed a look of total innocence. "Are you suggesting an indecent proposal Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco didn't have a chance to reply. Ginny, already not that good at balancing on anything, lost her grip on the branch and toppled backward. Draco acted with out thinking. He leapt forward and caught her gently in his arms.

On impulse, he spun her around, not putting her down. Ginny grinned and leaned into kiss him. He returned the kiss then dropped her on her ass when she rubbed snow into his hair. Ginny laughed gracefully. Inspite of himself, he reached down and helped her up.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time bringing no unwanted cold substance into the kiss.

They entered the cabin holding hands. Ginny kicked off her shoes and started a kettle of water as Draco took off his wet clothes. By the time the water was boiling, both had changed into comfortable clothes. The small house had been charmed to be warm, so Ginny and Draco were able to comfortably walk around in their jeans and long shirts.

The kettle whistled and Draco poured out two mugs of hot chocolate. He walked carefully over to where Ginny sat on the the rug before the raging fire. He handed her a mug then sat beside her.

For a short while they sat in a comfortable silence. Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder.

This was comfortable, she thought. I can be with him without saying anything.

This is nice.

Ginny set down her empty mug at the same time Draco did. Ginny took this oppurtunity to study him. He wasn't the nicest man she'd ever met, but he wasn't overly gushy, like several boys she had met. He was pleasant to be around if you didn't mind the occasional joke at your expense. He was hansome, but so was Harry. But Draco didn't simply want her because Harry did. He wanted her because he wanted her.

She was beautiful, he thought. It was a natural beauty. Every thing around her enhanced it. The flush of her cheeks from being outside, the glow of the fire light.

He admited it. At first he just wanted to get in her pants to see how it was. But even after he had accomplished that, he wanted more. He knew when it started, at least he thought he did. Sometime during their act for Lavender, he stopped pretending. He genuinly wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be safe. How the hell did he fall so far from his bad boy facade? Why did he drop it?

Because of her.

He knew that now, as she cuddled close and opened the Tolkien book. He knew that as he read to her. He knew that as she fell asleep, still cuddled next to him.

He knew he loved her.

(A/N: I warned you about the fluff. Next chap should be much longer. I promise.

Dedications! To alicia- You didn't finish your thought. No worries. To Destiny- Harry is evil. But it gest worse. Just wait till chapter seventeen, You will really hate him then. To HarryGinnyfan23- I used to be a H/G fan as well until I read The Truth about Trees by Tiny Q. She converted me. Don't you just love it when Ginny kicks someone's ass? I do. I agree, Bill would be proud. To Jackie- Whoo! thanks bunches. Glad you like. To peter-pan-equals-luv- yeah Cookies! thanks. No I don't really like Harry. he seems to goodygoody for my liking. To jjp91- Would I ever! That would just make my day. Glad you approved of beat up harry. To NikkiEvans- Glad you liked! hope this is soon enough! To FairyGirl07-Yes! another convert! Go me! Isn't Draco Devine? To mephitic-mind- tell be about it! That chapter made me happy while I was writing it! To ForbidenMaggiks- I know! I'm terrible at Grammar. I should take the time to transfer it to Microsoft word to do a grammar check, but I'm pretty lazy. Glad you liked it though! Whoo another fan! To louey31- tell me about it. I just had to add that touch. And Ginny was devine in the last chapter. I was very proud of that chapter. To squirrel-wrath- thanks! I don't mind oneliners, but six liners are even better! To Arinna- WhoooHoo! another fan! glad you like! Sorry about the length, that's always been a problem. To Jaezi- glad you liked! thanks bunches! To deaths-confidant- glad you liked the fight! I'm a freshman In college, why do you ask? Shifty eyes To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon-thanks for the review, I don't mind constructive critism. To Sapphire-fluff is good! we love fluff. It is easy to write. glad you liked! To Lelimo- Go Ginny! wasn't she fantastic? I loved writing that chapter. I should have this fic finished in about four more chapters, unless I come up with another idea. To deedee10- don't worry stuff like that happens to me too. Thanks for the review. Glad you liked! To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- Whoo glad you liked! Almost finished with this fic! Go me! To PotentialTempest- It would have, But I felt like letting the readers decide. To lilyjasmine- awww I'm blushing! Glad you like it! To a:sam- your wish is my command, or something like that. Here's chapter fifteen, hope you like. To


	16. Homecoming

Chapter Sixteen

Homecoming

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. They held each other like they would never see each other again.

"Relax, love, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Ginny whispered, but she didn't seem to keen to let go herself.

Draco hugged her tighter. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Soemthing that would try their relationship. Everytime he tried to grab the feeling, he just got the distinct odor of soemthing rotten.

Ginny finally let go of her boyfriend's neck, though every muscle in her body was screaming at her to grab him and run to some remote location.

He let go of her as well, reaching down to take his bag.

It was september. She heard Cancun was beautiful this time of year. But was that really the answer? Oh, eloping would be nice...

Did she really think that?

She looked Draco up and down with a quick flick of the eyes. He was handsome, funny, a bit arrogant, but only until you got to know him better. He most certainly didn't configure to the image of her prince charming she had had as a child. For one thing his hair was the wrong color. But Prince Charming hard to find. And Prince Draco was quite willing to sweep her off her feet and into a land of weeks in the Alps and mornings without shirts.

Was it what she wanted? She wasn't sure. But why did she never want to let go? With Harry it had been unnervingly easy to let go of her dream, to modify it. But he was supposed to be what she wanted. So how had he turned into someone she would never even give the time of day to?

It was ironic. It started the opposite way. She was running after Harry, who didn't want her. And then she stopped running and suddenly Draco was running after her. And now they had each other and Harry was caught up in the race.

Draco knew he could just scoop her up and carry her off. She didn't need to see her family. Eloping was a great tradition. Did he really just think that?

Sure he had considered it, but did he really want to get into a relationship like that this soon? They could fall out in another week or so and then where would he be. No, definitly not yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny said, giving his hand one last squeeze before she headed to the safe Apparation port in the terminal.

Draco watched her go. No, he didn't want to get married yet. Most definitly not yet.

So why was his grandmother's ring in his jacket pocket?

Ginny Apparated to a small town outside of London. She changed from her dressy shirt and slacks to a pair of loose, faded jeans and tee shirt that she always kept by the small fort in the woods.

Wouldn't do to let her brothers see her dressed up for them.

Ginny ran a hand through her scarlet hair and wondered why she put up with this.

'This' was the bi-monthly Weasley gathering. Every Weasley would show up for one day of 'let's analyze Ginny's love life and see if there is any way we can screw it up for her with this really nice young man.' It wasn't so bad... When Ginny wasn't dating Sex God Draco Malfoy. (A/N: Yes, Ginny and Draco have had sex. They have only had it once so far (the time in the shower) Draco wants to wait to prove he can have a relationship not centered around sex.Ginny has a strong feeling her mother can smell sex and will spill the beans to her brothers who will probably kill Draco.)

Ginny jogged the half mile or so to her house. She paused a moment to look at her watch. The watch had been a gift from Draco back when they had still been on a professional relationship. It was a two sided watch. The front side was a normal watch and read five minutes til noon. She sighed, not late.

She flipped the watch on her wrist with a deft motion. The other side had each of her family members, well imediate family, herself and Draco. Draco's hand was smirking at her as it clicked onto Manor. Her own hand hovered just before Home, where all the other hands were located. Except Percy, who was at work. Stupid Prat.

Ginny sighed again, this time in resignation. She pushed open the door.

George got to her first. He swept her up into a bear hug. Kristian laughed at Ginny's face.

George finally put her down and she glanced around quickly before the rest of her duet of brothers decended upon her. Charlie and Katie were holding hands as they sat at the table. Molly wiped her hands on her apron as Arthur set aside the clock he was working on. Ron looked like he had just missed something important as Hermione winked at Ginny. Bill was also sitting at the table and Ginny noticed the absence of Fleur.

Fred finally put her down and the rest of the family made their way through greetings. Ginny was a fully grown woman, but somehow after her greeting, she felt like a child again.

Ginny quickly launched into a series of questions. She knew from past experiences that questions were safe ground. If she asked questions all twelve hours, she would be set.

"So, Hermione, have you and Ron set a date?"

"We're thinking about the nineteenth of Febuary."

"Sounds pleasant."

"It is. It's the birthday of Godric Gryffindor."

Ginny sensed a lecture. Katie seemed to sense it as well, for she quickly asked. "I hope you're not planning on making us wear those hideous burgundy dresses Fleur did. No offense Bill."

"None taken. I still don't see why she picked that color."

The girls did. It was a well known fact that Ginny looked terrible in burgundy. It was also a well known fact that Ginny was almost as pretty as Fleur.

"Actually, I was thinking about reusing your scarlet and gold dresses, Katie. You and I are about the same size, and I can help you alter it."

"Waste not, Want not. I agree. The colors are perfect. We are all Gryfindor alumni, with the exception of Kristian and Draco."

Ginny silently swore. The exact topic she wanted to avoid.

"Speaking of which..." Fred began.

Ginny winced. Here it came.

"How is the old chap?"

Ginny spun and stared at her brother. "He's... fine. Why, why aren't you threatening to kill him, or locking me in a closet so you can intimidate him."

"Well," George continued. "Simply put, we have it on good authority that you and said young suitor have behaved yourselves and not participated in acts of carnal or fleshly pleasure."

"To put it more simply, Mom can sense sex," Charlie picked up. "She hasn't said anything, so we trust you and the lad."

Ginny shot a look at her mother. Her mother gave a smile and a wink. Ginny sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about.

"By the way, Bill, why isn't Fleur here?" Katie asked, stirring her tea.

"I don't know. She's been moody lately. Threw up the past four mornings."

The females in the room exchanged knowing looks and started laughing at the men's stupidity. Bill began to protest as Ginny offered to talk to him about the birds and the bees, until, in some flash of insight, his cheeks flared bright red.

The family dispersed and Ginny managed the isolate Hermione.

"Do you really think it will come to that?"

"I really don't know. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared. But what should I do?"

"Well, you love him don't you?"

"Of course!"

"So do what comes natural. We both know you want all this to end with a ring."

"Do not!"

"So why are you blushing?"

"Ok, maybe I do! But that doesn't mean I've completely given up on other men."

"Oh, please! You are completely ruined for anyone else. I saw that look you and your mom shared. You had sex, didn't you?"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"What was it like?"

"It was only once!"

"Come on! Spill!"

"Very well. It was... amazing! I mean I've done stuff with other guys, and I've played tag in the shower before, but it was nothing compared to this!"

"Damn, girl. You have it bad."

Ginny apparated to Malfoy Manor early. God it was good to be home. She loved her family, but sometimes you just need a couple of people. And Draco was one of those.

Ginny started down the hall to his room.

(A/N: Congratulations to me. I wrote a longish chapter, Got accepted to Elfwood and got a part in my school play. You will be very happy to hear, this fic will continue for at least another ten chapters. I was gonna end it in three more, but I changed my mind. Plus I came up with a good idea for continuing.

Dedications!

To Blackstar111- Glad you're back. That's how my mom would respond if she foud out I wrote this stuff. About Harry, I always wanted to let him get his ass kicked. ;)

To Dying Plead- glad to hear it. I took your advice and am trying the dedications like this. It is taking place in the fall, about september, but In the Alps, it's usually cold and snowing. Ginny and Draco are trying to plan this whole thing out. Trying to get what they want. The key is, they don't really know what they want. In a sense, they are actors in a play. They started writing the play but now another has taken over (Me: )) As you see in this chap, Ginny and Draco are starting to learn just what they want. I rated it Mature, because my original plan was gonna have lots of sex. But then I started getting into it, and volia! I'll try to stay away from too much fluff, because I think everything needs a plot like element. yikes! sorry about the bloody, I forget I'm American! Draco is snooty. But he also knows what he wants, and he will stoop to any level to get it. At first he wanted in Ginny's pants, but now that he got that, he isn't sure what he wants. (Hint: it has to do with a ring ;) ) Oh we love him, don't we? I agree about Fleur, I wasn't quite sure how to place her in this fic, so I went with instinct.

To Blonde-gym-chick- the fluff is going to tone down after this, but there still will be the occasional fluff.

To blissfulxsin- Hmm I agree about Harry! Thanks for the review!

To ...- Don't we all! Thanks! Glad you like Arsey Harry.

To mephitic-mind- Fluff is good sometimes.

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- I tried to clear up the Pants thing. and the Cabin thing. I never really explained that. Ginny and Draco just wanted to get away for a week, away from the madening crowd.

To HarryGinnyfan23- Eventually the whole family will meet Draco, but until then, we have to suffer through the vairous Harry Potter plots, which don't work.. or do they? To jjp91- deffinatly! I would too! And we all love Draco!

To Lelimo- Sorry no Harry plot until next chapy. But then you get to see the broad plot. (Maniacal laughter!)

To Debbie-Doll- all in good time! I'll do my best on the word choice.

To deedee10- I like that relationship!

To louey31- But will Draco win? I refuse to tell. You'll just have to wait for chapter seventeen to find out ;P

To Channy- glad you liked!

To squirrel-wrath- six liners are just feine. yes feine, not fine!

To deaths-confidant- not too much D/G, but we got to see their feelings. glad you liked

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- Worry not. I changed my mind and there will be at least ten more chapters. Also, a new character should appear.

To NikkiEvans- hope you like! Sorry about the lenght, that's always been an issue.

To Vampirehelsing- I love bad Harry! He's sooo much fun!

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- Here you go!


	17. Broken

(A/N: This one isn't gonna be that long, but there is serious drama here. ;) To all of you who wanted to know what Harry was ploting.

I feel terrible! I could have sworn that I uploaded this chap last monday. But friday when I went to upload chapter eighteen, and I found out I hadn't uploaded this one. I was gona fix that saturday, but I spent most of the day running an ultramarathon. (Don't ask, my mom's phsyco.) So as penance, I am uploading not only chapters seventeen and eighteem, but newly written chapter nineteen!)

Chapter Seventeen

Broken

Ginny pushed open the door to Draco's bedroom, a lazy smile on her face.

The next few moments were akin to having her heart torn out and crushed into a bloody pulp.

She started toward the bed, still smiling. Then the sight registered with her brain, and her face froze.

A blonde woman was draped across Draco's bare chest. Draco was looking peacefull.

Then his eyes opened. The smile had fled Ginny's face and she all she knew was she was having trouble breathing.

Draco looked at the blonde with confusion then up at Ginny.

"I can explain..."

>>>>

"So you just thought that since she threw herself at you, you should only return the favor by taking her home and having sex with her?" Ginny shrieked, throwing a jar of olives at Draco. She had chased him to the kitchen during his attempt to explain the procedings of the night before.

Draco, wand in hand, froze the fruit in midair. Ginny's lip curled in anger and she picked up another can from the shelves of the house elves supply.

"Ginny, I told you, nothing happened!" Draco protested, dodging the can of peaches and freezing them.

"Right so that was why you were both naked in your bed this morning!"

"I don't know how that happened..."

Ginny threw the box of dried prunes that she was readying to launch at him on to the floor. She had tried but she felt the tears pricking her eyes. She stormed toward the front door.

Draco followed instantly. "Ginny wait!"

"No!" She spun to him. "I'm tired of waiting. I want an answer, yes or no! Did you sleep with that girl?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know."

Ginny turned from him. He caught her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny shoved him away, tears flowing freely now.

"You promised me these tears would never show again. Or was that a lie? I suppose a broken promise pales in comparison to a broken heart."

And with that she stormed from the house.

(A/N: Told you it'd be short. I really wanted to get this up and my mom was being a bitch this weekend, sooooo. You get the picture. I saw Children of the Corn this weekend. Great movie. Terrible acting. Made me just want to shake the kids and scream "Thou shalt have no false idols before me!" That's my two bits. Anywho, next chap, Ginny runs to big brother and Harry gets dissed.

Dedications!

To Sasha- Thanks oddles! glad you like!

To lumos-imf- Wait no more! here you go!

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- glad to hear it!

To equestra2010- thanks oddles! will do!

To Vampirehelsing- hmmm you could be right. still evil Harry is fun

To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- sorry about the delay! here you go!

To Deedee10- Sorry, but I love suspense!

To Squirrel-wrath- go me! I must be speacial. ;)

To Peter-pan-equals-luv- Elfwood is an artists community that I finally got into feel free to look it up on google. Isn't anul Harry fun?

To NikkiEvans- I really wanted to have some other plot than that of Ginny and Draco. now the fic can branch out if I want it too.

To Death'sconfidant- I know! Sorry about the shortness of this one, the next two are longer.

To Louey31- wait no more! Here it is!

To HarryGinnyfan23- Thanks! endings are usually my worse bit, I never know when to stop.

To ... thankses!

To Blissfulxsin- I really picture Ginny;s family as just wanting her to be happy, even if it is with and evilly hot Malfoy.

To Lelimo- glad you're so vehement about my fic! But will they stay together? Read on!

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- You tell me. ;)


	18. Blame

(A/N: K, this chap is gonna be the last for a little bit. I won't get a chance to update til after Thanksgiving. So enjoy!)

Chapter Eighteen

Blame

Harry looked at his watch. If he was right, Ginny should be here soon.

According to Kreacher, Ginny and Draco had just had a spectacular row, ending with Ginny storming out in tears. Now Harry would casually bump into her. Then he'd comfort her. It would be perfect from there.

Harry is rather dense isn't he?

He never thought that he would be the last person Ginny wanted to see just then.

Ginny rounded the corner, furiously brushing tears from her cheeks. Harry calmly walked right into her path on the way to her brother's apartment. He timed it perfectly. Ginny walked quickly up, nearing him...

... And stepped around him.

Harry blinked. Well that wasn't right.

He turned and watched her depart for a minute. Then he called out.

"GInny? Is that you?"

Ginny did not turn. She did not even pause. Harry began to think perhaps his plan wasn't quite going to work. Harry jogged and caught up with her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny's face remained the mask of forced calm.

"Come on Ginn,"

Harry reached out and grabbed her arm.

It has already been proven that Harry was not too bright. Considering Ginny's present mood, you get three guesses as to what happened next and the first two don't count.

Harry pulled back, rubbing his sore chin. Ginny's cold mahoghany eyes bore into Harry. "I told you to stay away from me."

>>>>

Hermione rubbed Ginny's back as the younger girl, emotionally drained, slept on their couch. She looked up at her long time boyfriend.

Ron ran a hand through his unruly red hair. Hermione left Ginny and joined him as he walked into the kitchenette.

"I don't know what to think." Hermione muttered.

Ron shook his head. "Even at his worst, Draco never did anything like this."

"Maybe he just doesn't love her."

Ron shook his head again. "You didn't see the way he looks at her. I saw them before they went to the Alps. They are hopelessly in love."

Hermione looked at him. _Like us,_ she thought.

"So what do you think happened?" Hermione asked, having already figured it out.

Ron's face screwed up in an adorable way. Hermione resisted the urge to sigh. Ron was stupid, but he was soo cute.

Ron started pacing. "I'm not certain."

Hermione realized she would have to steer him in the right direction. "Well, you think he loves Gin."

"I don't think, Mione. I know."

_Alright git, you're getting warm._

"So he'd never do this, is that what you're saying?" She asked.

Ron frowned. "Well..."

_Almost there love. You're really hot._

"What... This is gonna sound crazy... but what if someone set him up."

Hermione endeavored to look shocked. "Who would do that?"

Ron looked sad. "I think I know."

>>>>

Harry was depressed. A brilliant plan had just gone down the drain. Maybe if he'd waited a bit longer...

He sniffed sadly, attempting to inhale his Sweet Vermouth up his nose. That didn't work too well.

He had managed to clear his various breathing tracks of non-breathable substances, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, his drunkenness making him suspectable to the thin hope that Ginny had come to reconcil. But the freckled face before him was not the one he wanted to see.

"Hiya, Harry ole pal. We have somethings to discuss."

(A/N: Not as long as I would have liked, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. Hope you all liked. I'll try to get another chap up soon. Update schedule will be sporadic until after new years. Not sure when I can update with clases ending and midterms. By the way, a Sweet Vermouth is the girliest drink I could come up with on short notice.

Dedications!

To SlythChic- Whoo thanks! here you go. I agree about Harry and Draco.

To dracobabe- Here you go! glad you like!

To Pixieheart- guess, go on. You'll never guess what's gonna happen...


	19. Apology

Chapter nineteen

Apology

Ginny ran her hands through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to go. She had only broke up with Draco yesterday. She didn't want to go out. But Hermione and Ron insisted. She trusted her brother and his girlfriend.

That didn't mean she was going to dress up.

She looked at Hermione's clothes. She was several inches taller than her friend so she had borrowed a pair of jeans from her brother. She stood at the entrance to Hermione's closet in jeans and bra. She casually flipped through the clothes before finding a blue shirt with the symbol for Aquarius on it. She smiled. One thing she and Hermione had in common.

She pulled it on. It was getting chilly out so she pulled on a black jacket. She threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail. As a second thought, she reached to put on the silver and diamond necklace Draco had given her for their month aniversary. Then she paused.

She shouldn't still want him. He broke her heart. She should throw this away. She should move on. But she didn't want to.

Ginny clasped the necklace and hid it beneath the shirt, before kneeling to pull on a pair of New Balance sneakers.

She straightened and headed for the door.

>>>>

The Belgarion.

Ginny traced the words on the embossed napkin with her fore finger.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Ginny asked of Hermione while Ron fidgeted.

Hermione smiled sypathetically. "It's the best for you."

Ginny cringed inwardly. Not to be mean, but what did Hermione know about breaking up with guys? She and Ron had been perfect since forever. But Hermione seemed to have an endless supply of female friends. So maybe she knew what she was talking about when she said Ginny needed to get out.

It did feel a lot better here in the grand reception hall of the new hotel on Ryker avenue (I don't know if this exsists, but it's my fic so... :p) than to be sitting at home thinking about it. Logic told her that she should be going to collect her things from Malfoy Manor, but she could deal with that tomorrow.

Ron suddenly seemed to calm down as the lights dimmed. Guess he was waiting for the start of the show, Ginny thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, There is a young man here, with something to say."

Ginny instinctively turned to the stage, in time to see the lights come up on stage, revealing a beautiful young man with blond hair and gorgeous green/grey eyes...

Ginny spun in her seat to stare accusingly at her brother and his girlfriend. She got from her chair and started toward the door when her brother stepped before her and the man on stage spoke.

"I know I don't deserve this... but Ginny, if you could hear me out."

Ginny felt herself tense. She couldn't do this. It wasn't fair.

"I..." Draco continued from on stage. "I want to apologize and a friend mentioned something about the altar of dignity. So, if you're willing to listen..."

Ginny couldn't hold it in. A small sound escaped her.

Draco tuned the guitar in his lap and began to play.

_"Can't believe I'm still here_

_With the morning so near_

_And last night so unclear."_

Ginny bit her lip. Damn, he had a good voice. Almost against her will she turned.

_"I see a trembling hand_

_And a cold wedding band_

_Wonder where do I stand?"_

Draco threw something in the air and Ginny instinctively reached out and caught it.

_"When the wild life betrays me_

_And I'm too far from home_

_Will you be there to save me?_

_Will you shelter my heart til I'm strong?_

_Or will you just hang up the phone?"_

Ginny looked down at her hands. She wanted to open her hands, but she couldn't. It couldn't be what she thought it was.

_"Will my crazy old lies_

_And my worn out disguise_

_Turn to tears in your eyes"_

Ginny looked up and saw something in Draco's eyes. Maybe it was love, maybe it was genuine desire, a desire to be forgiven and to be her only one, forever more. Whole worlds were written across those beautiful smoky eyes.

What ever it was, Ginny opened her hands.

_"What a fool I have been_

_There's no way I can win_

_Unless you take me back in"_

Ginny looked down at her cupped hands. A silver band, with a four carat diamond, surrounded by chips of emeralds lay in her open hands. A small sound, half laugh, half sob, escaped her.

Ron looked at Draco. Well this was unexpected.

_"When the wild life betrays me,"_

Ginny took a step forward.

_"And I'm too far from home,"_

Ron was looking more confused by the minute. The sincere look in Draco's eyes was right, but the hungry, victorious look in his sister's was slightly less so.

_"Will you be there to save me?"_

Ginny suddenly began running. Hermione smiled at the flicker of gems that dotted her ring finger.

_"Will you shelter my heart til I'm strong?"_

Ginny vaulted neatly onto the stage.

_"Or will you just hang up the phone?"_

Ginny tore the guitar from Draco. Her arm snaked around his neck, pulling him into a kiss as the other hung limp, still clutching the guitar. Draco's arms slipped around her waist to thunderous applause.

Ginny pulled back long enough to whisper. "Glad that worked."

"You're brother was a bit of a git."

Ginny grinned again and kissed him again.

(A/N: Wow! this must be my longest chap yet! Go me! I spent most of yesterday in bed, so I had an excuse to work on this fic.

This one goes out to everyone who still reads this thing and to everyone who recognizes the song. ;p)


	20. Explanation

Chapter Twenty

Explanations

Ron scowled at the lovers as Draco carried Ginny out of the club. He had this feeling he was missing something. Hermione's triumphant smile confirmed the feeling.

Ginny, cradled in Draco's arms, was grinning like she hadn't just had a spectacular row with said blonde the day before. Draco was grinning at Ginny like the cat that caught the canary. Hermione was looking vastly pleased for some reason. Ron was feeling like the odd man out.

"Alright!" he shouted as they walked down Park Avenue. "What's going on?"

Ginny and Draco bestowed identically innocent gazes on him. Hermione gave a slight snicker before saying. "All right you two. I think we've had our fun. Let's tell him."

Draco set Ginny down and they leaned against the wall of an opera house. "Very well." Draco began. "It was GInny who figured it out."

Hermione nodded. "She figured Harry might try something stupid like this."

"Like what?" Ron demanded.

"Set up Draco."

Two days earlier...

"I can explain..." Draco began, but stopped at the look on Ginny's face. It was one of betrayed rage. Draco noticed her gaze wasn't on him.

"I can't believe him." She hissed.

"I didn't sleep with her!" Draco protested.

Ginny's hazel gaze flickered to him and her eyes warmed for a second. Draco really hoped that was a good sign. He also hoped she would say something because after the whole not sleeping with her bit, he really had nothing else to point out.

"I know you didn't dear. I believe you."

Draco felt releif swarm him. But angry look remained behind Ginny's eyes. "So what..."

"God, he's such an idiot!" She raved. "My own friend! Did he really think I was that stupid?"

Curious, Draco looked at the blonde beside him. His head ached for some reason and it took him a moment to recognize the young woman as...

"Luna Lovegood!"

Ginny nodded sadly. "Did he really think I'd fall for it?"

"Who?" Draco asked, realising even as he did the true answer.

"Harry." Ginny growled. "Hermione and I thought he might try something like this. I just never imagined he'd try it with one of my best friends." Ginny walked over and gently shook the girl. Luna looked up at her.

"Hiya, Gin. Odd sort of place isn't this? Do you live here?"

Ginny decided the girl had been talking to Lockhart again. "Hey, Luna. Great fun last night wasn't it?"

"Wasn't what?" Luna asked. Ginny figured it was safe.

"You know sleeping with my boyfriend." She began.

Luna looked afronted. "I'll have you know I only sleep with people who tell the truth."

"When did I lie to you?" Draco asked, trying to remember when he'd met the girl.

"When you said you hated Ginny."

"Ah, but at the time it was true."

"Yes, but I believe you were in love with her even then, but refused to admit it, therefore you were lying."

"Well that may be true, but I didn't know I was lying."

"But your subconscious did. Therefore lying by right of subconscious."

"I hate to interrupt this witty reparte contest," Ginny announced. "But we have to figure out what we're gonna do."

Luna looked at the celing, lost again in her own world. Luna was brilliant, but even Ginny had to admit she was a little off. Ginny was about to say something when Luna interrupted.

"Kreacher is here."

"What? Potter's pathetic man slave thing?"

"He's an elf, love." Ginny gently admonished.

"Yup." Luna confirmed. "Harry mentioned something to him last night about watching the fireworks and reporting back."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Harry must have figured I would go off on you." She grinned wickedly at him. "Sorry love, but we need to keep the public happy."

Back to the present...

"So you faked the fight?" Ron concluded.

"Yup." Ginny replied, nestling into Draco's arms.

"Rather well done, if I say so myself." Draco replied.

"But what about Hermione? Did you know?" Ron demanded.

"Ginny did mention it to me. She thought Harry might try something like this, so we made a tentative game plan."

"Yeah," Draco continued. "Gin mentioned it to me. But..." he looked at Hermione suspiciously. "She never said anything about singing."

Ron grinned. "Oh that was my idea. It worked so well last time Mione and I got into a fight, I figured it would work for you."

"Really?" Draco purred. "What song did you have to sing?"

Ron flushed bright red and muttered something that sounded like "Sweet Transvestite."

(A/N: Just proof that Hermione is wicked to the core. I saw GOF! Go me!

Dedications!

To Vampirehelsing- glad to please!

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- Thanks bunches!

To DracosREALtruelove- true, but I'm sure there was a spell he could use to learn it fast. yeah sweetness!

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- Here you go! I admit I went happy with the fluff! but we love it!

To Brittany- sure thing!

To squirrel-wrath- Fie! all sexy blonde men must sing at one time in their mortal lives! thanks! I'm glad you liked!

To Lumos-imf- Long runs are evil. Despite what your mother tells you. Don't listen to them! stay away from the long runs! glad you liked!

To Tikytikytavvi101- for more fan, I will write on!

To Lilia Black- isn't he? God but we love that ferret!

To peter-pan-equals-luv- worry not anal Harry will return in a chapter or so. As will a new character! Dun Dun DUUUUNNN, you are quite vehement about your hate for Harry aren't you?

To mwah- the song is When the Wildlife Betrays Me by Jimmy Buffet. It is glorious and I love it to death! Glad you liked!

To blissfulxsin- eventually. Not for another couple chapters.

To ...- thanks oddles! I feel loved!

To deedee10- oh there will be more! Harry is not to be defeated so lightly.

To NikkiEvans- it is When the Wildlife Betrays Me by Jimmy Buffet and I love it to death! no one can sing like that man.

To PotentialTempest- glad you liked! like I said it was compensation. Hope this one pleased!

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan - Truth be told, I haven't decided what he did. In any case, I'll get around to that in acouple of chapters.

To deaths-confidant- yeah! thankses! but wait! More drama to come!

To Pixieheart- Confusing as your review was, I understood it totally. great minds think alike... or somthing like that.

To Aleja21- Yeah! New fan! Go me! thanks oddles!

To jjp91- Jimmy Buffett. When the Wildlife Betrays Me. Glad you liked. Yes Ginny and Draco are together... but for how long.


	21. New

Chapter Twenty One

New

Ginny rolled onto her side and draped her arm over Draco. The diamond and emeralds of her ring sparkled in the morning light. It was a month since Draco proposed. Harry had been rather scarce of late, but she entertained no hope that it was because he had given up.

She smiled slightly, remembering the week following the news. Her mother had been estatic, insisting Ginny let her take over the preparations, a role she willingly relenquished. Narcissa was not so keen. Unlike Molly, she only had one child, and he was getting the best wedding money could buy. Narcissa had moved from the manor to the Burrow, where she and Molly disagreed on everything, from the dress color, to the place, to the amount of roses in each bouquet.

Ginny knew she had Hermione and Ron's wedding in less than two months (It's November 18th in here). She knew she should be out of bed, working on the slowly accumulating paper work or what to get her brother and his soon to be wife. But the bed felt nice. So did Draco for that matter.

It was something she'd been waiting all her life for. Something every girl waits for. She felt lucky. What had she done to deserve a man like this? Obviously something good.

She snuggled close as Draco rubbed her arm.

"Morning, love."

Ginny grinned into Draco's chest. "Morning, lad."

"Lad?" Draco muttered, sounding afronted. "I'll have you know I am a piratish king."

Ginny pushed herself up on her elbows. "Should I fear for my virtue?"

Draco rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of black jeans. "Not today, wench."

"Wench?" This time Ginny sounded offended. She slid out of bed and pulling on a black tee shirt emblazened with a skull and cross bones. Oddly appropriate, she thought stepping into a pair of black slacks. She turned to face him. "I'm no man's wench."

"Really?" He paused in the act of putting on a white button up shirt.

"Really. You are incapable of owning this little lady, you fiend."

Draco looked her up and down. "No one, not even my fiance, speaks to a Malfoy Pirate King like that." Though the words were spoken in a serious sounding voice, the seductive grin on Draco's face betrayed his true emotions.

Ginny took one look at him and bolted through the door. She flited on bare feet through the halls, laughing in time with Draco, as the blond chased her. She hung a sharp curve and saw the kitchen ahead. She glanced behind her as strong arms wrapped her in their embrace. The hug was nice, but Draco continued the motion and slung her effortlessly over his shoulder.

Ginny struggled for a moment to push herself up, then changed her mind. She flung a hand dramatically to her heart. "Oh, please, good king, let me go! I swear I won't tell the truth about your skills in bed, little as they are!"

"Ha! You'll pay for that!"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know."

"Ha! You'll not escape me this time, brazen hussy!" he said in a deep, swashbuckling voice.

"Unhand me, you scurvy knave!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Oh, cruel fate!" Ginny cried, laying a hand theatrically over her brow. "How shall I ever go back to my quiet mountainside hamlet after the shame of my disgrace?" Draco kicked in the door to the nearest room, laughing maniacally like the villain in an Errol Flynn movie. "You can take my body, ruffian, but you shall never have my heart!"

Draco deposited her in an armchair. He leaned forward, nose brushing her hair as he whispered in her ear. "I thought I already had that?"

Ginny grinned and pulled him into a full frontal snog.

>>>>

The woman walked over the cobble stone of Trefalger (sp?) Square. She stopped and looked at the stone lions.

She was tall, lengthy and shapely. Heads turned as she stood in her designer hip length jacket. Her short black hair curled gently around her $700 white gold and red emerald earrings. The expensive shades hide blue eyes the color the frozen Thames.

A slight smile touched the immaculate lips, painted a shade darker by lipstick.

Collette ValJean smiled her cold smile and headed north. Poor fool. He didn't know what was coming.

She hoped he hadn't squandered his money by now.

(A/N: Those familiar with Parigram of Uncertainty by Lori will recognize Ginny and Draco's banter at the end of their part of this chapter. Also those familiar with Les Miserables will recognize Collette's last name. As I promised, a new character. Collette is gonna be fun to write for. I can tell.

Who can tell I watched Pirates of Penzance this week?

Dedications!

First wow, I missed like ten people last time I did this bit, So I apologize and here's to all of them

To Dying Plead- Sorry about that. Anywho... As you can see, much of the emotion was a little faked. But Ginny's anger and her feeling of betrayal were at least partially real. Ginny was getting a feeling of what it would be like if something ever happened between them. And she did not like it. Niether did Draco. Which means they're gonna work all that much harder to stay together. Don't worry about the lateness bit, as you can see, sometimes even I get a bit flustered.

To louey31 - yupese, she did. Sorry about this. my mind was elsewhere.

To Pussin Boots- yes! Boo Harry!

To SilverUnicorn66- OOOOHhh I feel so bad! Glad you liked it though! I enjoyed writing that chapter. Especially the Luna Draco bit. sorry to have made you cry!

To Lilia Black- As you can see it is not the ending. glad you liked Luna! I may bring her back for later chapters.

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- glad you liked!

To squirrel-wrath- hope you've seen GoF by now. It is glorious! don't we all love Tim Curry in drag?

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- I wanted Ginny and Draco back together, but I didn't want her to just say 'ok don't do it again and I'll forgive you.' that would also make the next part of this fic harder to write. Plus I figured, Ginny and Draco are pretty well in control and have been for most of the fic, why not let them use this to their advantage?

To deedee10- pretty much. Harry only sees Ginny as a prize. I would say more but I'd give it away.

To PotentialTempest- couldn't you? it makes me happy to envision Ron in tights and a corset.

To jjp91- I loved GoF! Draco was devine! I understand why they had to leave out so much, but as long as you knew going in that not everything was gonna be included, you were fine, at least I was. Some how I don't see this confusing Luna. But then again, she does have a very bizarre reasoning.

To peter-pan-equals-luv- Goodies! I agree. harry can be a really likable character, and it was that much harder to create a hatable harry in this. as you see, my new character is an original. also I am jealous of you for seeing GoF opening night, but I also cried during that part. My little sister thought I was weird. Maybe I am. I always cry in the last bit of Thumbelina. Laugh at me and Draco gets disfigured.

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- To harry's credit, he probably just grabbed the first willing blond. With Luna he probably just made up something, like sleeping in Draco's bed would help free the Snarfflacs. Yes Harry is heartless, but we'll square him away in a bit here, I hope.

To NikkiEvans - Here it is!

To Vampirehelsing- glad you aprove!

To Pixieheart- I feel so loved!

To A:Sam- Expect me when you least expect me!

Also, to everyone, one of my bf's Avery McAire has finally put up her fic Something Dark Afoot. If you like my stuff, go read this one. She's only got up one chapter, but she needs some feed back before she continues.

And, this fic is now going to update only every friday instead of every monday and friday. I have been neglecting my other fics, so until I get some of them up to date, this will be on Friday updates.


	22. Meeting

(A/N:This chapter takes place three days after the last one. There was really no way to mention it, so I put it here. Also, sorry about the shortness, I've been trying to update all my other stuff and this one got put on hold until last night) 

Chapter Twenty-Two

Meeting

Ginny threw open the door, with every intention of picking up the newspaper. Instead, for the second time in the last two months, Ginny found herself staring at a face surrounded by dark hair.

A beautiful young woman stood before her. She was wearing sunglasses, though the early winter weather weather hardly merited such. Ginny knew little about fashion, but she knew the individual before her had to have been wearing at least two thousand dollars worth of clothes. She was dressed in a knee length black leather jacket. Her tailored silk black pants and white peasant top screamed too much money to know what to do with it. Her black hair curled around her ears, hovering above the Corinthian lace scarf and the priceless looking earrings.

Ginny was suddenly very much aware of her own jeans and grey shirt emblazened with the lyrics of an old Ledd Zeplin song, "Stairway To Heavan."

"Hello!" Ginny announced with a stab at civility. "Can I help you?"

The other woman took off her glasses and her white blue eyes took Ginny in. "Well, it seems Draco is in a habit of letting his employees dress how ever they like."

Ginny forced a smile. "Oh? do you know mister Malfoy?"

The eyes darkened with rage for a moment. The other woman tensed and Ginny knew she was going to try and enter.

Ginny was about three inches taller and five pounds heavier than the annorexic little welp. She shifted her weight and leaned against the door frame.

Ginny's body was lean and well built from Quidditch and outrunning boys. The woman would have to be insane to try and take her on. Ginny didn't spend a lifetime with seven brothers and not learn anything.

There was a moment of tense silence before Draco entered the scene.

"Hey, Gin, have you seen my..."

He trailed off as he caught sight of the young woman on the doorstep. His jaw dropped. The woman smiled and purred at him.

"Hello again Draco."

Draco's reaction was like nothing that Ginny had ever seen.

"DON'T LET HER IN, GINNY!" he shrieked, running forward and grabbing the door. "SHE'S THE EVIL UNDEAD! SHE CAN'T ENTER IF YOU DON'T LET HER!"

The woman smiled. "Now Drakey, you know that's not true."

Draco slammed the door as he screamed. "DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES! SHE'LL STEAL YOUR SOUL!"

Collette ValJean stood on the door step and smiled. This proved to be fun. Draco's little toy would be child's play.

(A/N: OK, who didn't laugh during this chapter? seriously? I had so much fun with this chapter. Next chap, Draco explains his relationship to Collette and we get an insight into Draco's past relations to Collette.

Dedications!

To blissfulxsin- Ah! isn't that the million dollar question! getting some idea yet?

To Lousy31- harry won't make a reappeareance for a bit yet. Collette gets to try her hand at sabataging our lovers Glad you liked, this one probably had you laughing too.

To Lilia Black- nope not the end yet. Again, sorry about ths shortness! hope you liked it any way. Next chap should be longer. a lot more is gonna happen and with my school off, I'll have plenty of time to work on it.

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- glad you liked! I love Pirates of Penzance too! go Major General!

To SilverUnicorn66- maybe she will. you'll just have to wait won't you?

To NikkiEvans- I refuse to divulge that info right now ;) You should be able to figure it out next chap

To jj91- well, there will be plenty reason to hate Collette in here. She is quite evil if I do say so myself! Sorry you have an evil housekeeper

To mephitic-mind- glad you like it!

To draco-lover-bluefire- Yeah! a new fan! go me! Glad you like it!

To Squirrel-wrath- I really liked GoF. I thought it was well done. Yeah there was quite a bit they cut out, but a lot of it they had to. I mean look at LotR, those were like 300 page books and they had to make them like five hours to fit everything. GoF is about 700. ps Oh Rocky! How Can you?

To Vampirehelsing- muhahahahaha! you will have to wait to see who Collette really is!

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- Oh, don't worry, you can still get the giest of it all. Glad you liked it!

To lina- I've information vegetable animal and mineral! I was gonna, but then I decided Cossette sounded too sweet and innocent and Collette is anything but.

To lelimo- hurah for pirateness! hey don't worry! some of my fics have gone months with no new updates (coughes that sounds like Time and Again) whoops,

To Pia O'Leary- Yeah! New fan! glad you likey!

To pixieheart- will do! thanks oddles!

To ...- Hell yeah!

To peter-pan-equals-love- WEll that was my goal, to make Harry such a creep that you just had to hate him. Glad I succeded! It was a sad part, wasn't it?

To froggstopper77- Whoo go me! glad you like it that much!


	23. Relationships

Chapter Twenty Three

Relationships.

Ginny followed Draco as he made his way to kitchen.

"Ok, love, color me confused, but who the hell was that?" She asked as Draco pulled out a bottle of scotch. Draco poured himself a shot and threw it back. He set the glass down and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was the spawn of Satan."

Ginny crossed her arms and raised an eybrow. "Really? Cause the way you were talking, you sounded like the best of friends."

Draco let out a short laugh. "Yeah right." He sat down at the small table. He put his head in his hands. Ginny watched for a moment. Then she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"Draco, love. Put her out of your head. I love you. I don't want to see you torn apart by this. If you feel it nessecary, then tell me. Until then, I trust your judgement. I love you. You love me. Together we can weather anything."

Draco allowed himself to get lost in her arms for a few moments. Finally he gently disengaged himself and stood.

"Let me see what she wants. If she wants trouble..."

"... We can handle her." Ginny finished with a smile. Suddenly she grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a moment she released him. Draco looked down at her with a dazedly happy look.

"What was that for?"

Ginny grinned. "Let's see you fall to her clutches with that kiss still on your lips."

QQQQQQQQQQ

Collette was leaning agianst the door way side when Draco opened the door. Collette had not dressed for the cold December air and as result was feeling a bit chill. Her outfit did not permit a real hiding place for a wand and so she had left it at the hotel. She smiled at Draco.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, lover?"

Draco effectually filled the door way. "What do you want, Collette?"

Collette pouted. "What? Not gonna welcome me back with arms wide open?"

"You fucking broke by heart!"

Collette put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Now when did I do that?"

"Collette..." Draco growled warningly.

Collette smiled prettyily. "Come on, lover. Don't let's talk about that."

"Collette, stop calling me that."

"Why? Afraid your employee might quit if she thought you slept around?"

Draco laughed. "Ginny? She knows I sleep around. Hell, she walked in on me her first day here."

"Ginny, is that the little chit's name? She seems very spunky."

"Don't talk about my fiance."

Collette started. Her gaze flickered down to his right hand. sure enough there was a gold band there.

Well, Fuck. Collette thought. That made this a bit harder.

Collette leaned forward. "Do you really mean to keep..." She took a step closer. "... honor..." another step. "... And hold, her and only her..."

She was pressed up against his chest now.

"As long as you both shall live?"

Collette looked up at him with her big blue grey eyes. Under normal circumstances, Draco would have melted in a heart beat.

Draco didn't even blink.

Collette felt her grip slip. Something had happened since she was last here. It had only been six years. A lot could change in that time. But Collette was sure this would never be one of them...

Only it was.

Collette didn't know how she'd done it, but that little red haired chit had done something. Somehow, she'd gotten Draco to fall in love with her.

"Go away Collette. There's nothing here for you. " Draco stepped back to close the door.

"Draco, I love you!" She shouted desparately.

Draco sent her one last glance. "Apparently not as much as you did my father."

Then he closed the door. Collette stared at the closed door.

Damn that red haired bitch. Draco would be hers.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Draco leaned against the door. He sighed.

It was that simple. He wasn't in love with Collette anymore. He was in love with Ginny.

He wondered if this was how Ginny felt when she realized she didn't love Harry.

(A/N: WHoo hoo! look is longish. Next chapter: What did Collette do to Draco way back when?

To Pixieheart- glad you're so into it! hope this pleases!

To ...- wow! that's dedication!

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- I haven't decided when I'm getting rid of Collette but I do know how. So until then, enjoy

To jjp91- Oh yes she is, as you will find out in the next chapter

To Tomsgirl2005- I never really set a date in the fic, but count on it being around March

To Alice- thanks for the constructive Critism. I know I can always work on spelling and grammar. But spell check annoys me. It keeps telling me I misspelled Hogwarts. I can also be extremely lazy. I have about twenty five fics up in the air right now and I don't have the time to give each the attention it needs and still pass all my classes. Now that schools out I'll be a little better until we start again in the spring. About the references: Ginny comes from a Muggle loving family and I can hardly see her letting her job get in the way of her enjoyment. And it was Ledd Zepplin ; ) But thanks again. I love help and will take as much as I can get!

To Lelimo- Don't worry, you'll enjoy Collette as the fic goes on!

To peter-pan-equals-luv- I tried to make it up. Hope I succeeded. glad to hear I got you hating Harry. I also did that in Draco Malfoy and the Hero, if you wanna read it, very AU

To blissfulxsin- you get your wish. Draco and Collette never slept together.

To NikkiEvans- Very evil!

To Dying Plead- glad to hear it! I really just wanted a chapter where Draco lost his cool. Hey go recouperate. Don't want you dying on me. Yeah sometimes it has to be short.

To silverUnicorn66- Hehehe! I like being evil!

To evil123- Hey, the point is you reviewed. And that makes me Happy!

To equestra2010- Aha you see the plot grows thicker and Ginny's luck starts looking sicker, Just kidding! Ginny could easily take Collette

To crazylily- New fan! go me! glad you likey!

To Shadow Eyes- Fluff is good!

To Evilkitty51- well Draco was overreacting a bit. But not by two much!

To Squirrel-Wrath- I think you had to go into the movie knowing it wasn't gonna be exactly like the book. Wasn't Draco gorgeous? Evil Moody turning him into a ferret! ps I was feeling done in... Couldn't win...

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- Well I explained it a little. More in the next chap I promise!

To Channy- Well Draco has a bit of a past... Which we'll go into more next chapter.

To Forever Michiri- I'm working on the length bit. Trying to update once a week to keep you guys happy. Glad you like it though!

To Dayna The Jedi Master Solo- yeah he does. Glad you like!

To BoyLuver23- whoo! glad you like!

To Lilia Blackwood- well not really, but Collette is gonna be a nusance

To Vampirehelsing- Collette is freaky and evil and heartless. But she's fun

To Pshycodemented- Yeah! New fan!

To Frogstopper77- I feel loved!

To deedee10- all will be answered soon enough!


	24. Recollections

To crazylily and blissfulxsin, who were absolutely right...

Chapter Twenty Four

Recollections

A pair of freckled arms drapped around Draco's shoulders as he sat at his desk. A cold nose pressed against his neck and he jumped.

"Ye gods woman! Does you nose always get this cold? We should invest in a nose warming spell or something."

Ginny smiled into his neck. "So what was that about?"

Draco sighed. "That was an old... um..."

"Fiance."

Both turned to see Narcissa Malfoy enter, carrying a stack of books.

"Mother, you really shouldn't be doing anything like that." Draco protested, taking the books from his mother, hoping to change the subject.

Needless to say, he was not to be successful in this endeavor.

"Fiance?" Ginny asked. Draco winced but forced himself to look her in the eyes. There was a bit of surprise but also a look that said "You'd better have broken it off or something of your's will be broken off in return."

Narcissa took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs and sat back to watch the show.

"Ginny, you know I'd never cheat on you..."

"Not with that little chit I'd imagine. Where'd she get the idea that pale and skeletonal were chic?"

Draco gave a short laugh. "Knowing her, some American magazine like Salem Fashions and such."

"Vogue." Ginny hazarded.

Draco gave her a blank look. Most of Ginny's Muggle references were lost on him. She'd made him sit through some Muggle movies at various points during their work together. He didn't get chick flicks, but he was all for those James Bond characters. Now that was a man who knew what he was doing. He got about three girls each movie and kept on good terms with them, got in their beds and managed to stay away from marriage. Well all except for one movie, but she died anyway so...

Not that Draco (or any man intending to be married in four months) would ever tell Ginny this. He wanted to get laid sometime in the near future.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

Draco shot her a look. If he said no, she'd let it rest, but he really didn't want this hanging over them until the wedding.

"When I was thirteen I was young and niave. I was touring Spain with Mum when I met Collette. She was attending Beauxbaton and six months younger than me. I thought I was in love."

Draco took a seat. He remembered the first time he saw Collette. She had been beautiful. Charming and witty, Collette had easily convinced him that he was in love.

"Collette came back to England and we spent that summer together."

Laughing and flirting. They had never gone very far, but she had made it pretty obvious she was well more aknowledged in this part of a realationship.

"By the end of the summer we were engaged."

It had been blissful, Draco believing the vows they were soon to make would forever be unbroken. It was a whirlwind romance. Like his with Ginny. Only his with Collette had been headed for disaster.

"Then I came home one day from school. And found her..." He broke off, unable to continue.

"With my husband." Narcissa finished.

Ginny didn't react for a moment. Then her jaw dropped and disgust warred with revulsion on her face. "Oh my God! That's disgusting! No offense meant Narcissa, but gross! He's like her father for Merlin's sake!"

"None taken Ginny."

Ginny vented a bit more of her disgust before turning thoughtful. "But why would she go after Lucius? And why pretend to Love Draco?"

Draco smiled at his fiance's naivety. "Unlike you, love, a fair deal of people around this world are only in for money."

Ginny punched Draco lightly. "Dork. I knew that. But why go after Lucius? From what you've said, she had you wrapped around her finger."

"That she did. But apparently Collette seemed to think she could get the money faster by going directly to the source."

Ginny shook her head and took her fiance in her arms. "That bitch." She muttered.

The two cuddled for a moment but then remembered his mother was present. "Um, Mum, not to pry, but why aren't you with Mrs. Weasley?"

Narcissa smiled. She held out a swatch of fabric that had been amid the pile of books. "What do you think of this for your dress Ginny?"

Ginny appropriately oohed and ahhed over the fabrics and styles. But in her mind one thought was prevalent. Collette would not tamper with the delicate regime she had planned. Collette would not interferr. Ginny had a plan, and that plan would be carried to completion.

(A/N: I have to apologize for the latness of this. I had it finished just in time to put it up before I went to New Jersey for Christmas, But as I was getting ready to put it up, I reread it. I wasn't all too pleased with the way I had had this chapter ending, so I changed my mind and rewrote half the chapter. I like it a lot better now, but I'm sorry for the delay.

Also, before I forget, I'm looking for an editor/critic of some orginal fiction I've been writing. I want to send it in to be published, but I really want another oppinion on it. Any one is welcome! Just send me an email at Nikkiflinn at Thanks! I'd really appreciate it.

To Siggygirl-opps! Thanks for catching that! I always have one or two mistakes!

To GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon- Thanks! You too!

To Her Guardian Angel- Yeah! New fan! You betcha!

To Tzy- does a preemptive birthday dance

To Dayna The Jedi Master Solo- And so the happy fanfiction writer obeyed and the fans were made happy.

To jjp91-still think that now?

To evil123- does much more bouncing! Thanks!

To Tomsgirl2005- we all forget eventually. glad you liked it! can you tell who Collette is now ps, read a bit more on Death at the Door and all I can say is NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

To peter-pan-equals-luv- Shhh! Don't tell any one, but that might happen in a later chapter... Maybe...

To Dying Plead- Bah! Go get better so I can get longer reviews. JK. I do want you to get better. I know I probably should get a beta reader, but I'm going to be an English major, so I should be able to do this stuff with out thinking... Right? I do have a position for editor/crtic for my Orginal fiction, if you want to try your hand

To louey31- Ahh, we all love him don't we?

To aniealynx- glad you're here to save me from math. Thanks for pointing all that out, other wise there would have been a bit of a mix up. Um, Harry's sexuality is subject to controversy in this fic. we'll let the reader decide

To BoyLuver23- The inner workings of my mind have destroyed lesser men. Seriously, I have no idea where this stuff comes from. Glad you like it though!

To Radio Song Yeah! Thanks! I never really considered mixing the couples, but some day when i write a sequel, It's gonna be about their kids... Oh the ships to come in that! If you want, I could write a Hermione Draco for you.

To crazylily- Congrat! You guessed it!

To ... sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it

To evilrabidplotbunnies- glad the bunnies approve

To blissfulxsin- glad you approve! as you can see you nailed it!

To a:sam- no. but that's how Draco sees her

To NikkiEvans- as you can see our lovely Draco has had his heart stolen already

To Vampirehelsing- yeah she kinda is. But that's ok. We'll get her preoccupied before long

To Ginny-and-Draco-fan- I know! I was really happy how that one came out!

To inuyasha-1girl- oh! New fan! Yeah! Thanks oddles. No you weren't too late!

To Crooked Smile- I'm really trying on that. the short chapters help when I'm still strugling through a part of the plot, but I need to make themlonger.

To squirrel-wrath- isn't she fun? I like creating stuff with her. Ps so come up to the lab and see what's on the slab...

To Tzy- glad you think so love!

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- ;) glad you like!

To aphrodisiac bliss- Yeah! you back! any who! don't worry review when you can!

To Pshycodemented- isn't she though? Got to wonder what all made her the way she is.

To lemonade101- yeah! new fan! glad you like!

To Lelimo- glad you like! hope you liked this one too

To SlythChic- you guys make me feel so loved!


	25. Warning

Chapter Twenty Five

Warning

The halls were decorated a neutral beige, divided by a deep mahogany waistcoat that led to deep crimson textured wall paper. The dark carpet easily hid any stains clumsy waiters might have spilled on it. Though it was hardly unlikely the carpet hid such things. This was the best hotel in all of Glocester (I really don't know what I'm talking about here, so feel free to laugh at me.)

so it was highly unlikely that such mundane things as spilled room service were likely to inhabit these floors. No such floors as these were likely to harbor more sinister secrets...

But Collette Valjean cared not for spilled Coniac nor the seeming mindlessness of the building employees. She cared for revenge. As she strode indignantly down carpeted hall, she absently watched the staff. The men and women effortlessly moved in perfect syncronization with one another, neither faltering nor slowing when presented with one not in their seeming dance.

Collette paused at her door, the gold key in hand. There was a rythem here, a cadence. The women bowed politely to the men and her, respecting her.

She shook herself from her thoughts and opened the door. The door closed and the magic of the hall was left behind as her fertile mind fermented plots against a one Ginevra Weasley.

Oh she knew who that little chit was. Every one in the wizarding world knew of the Weasleys and their affinity for scruffy pauperhood. She should have recognized her at once, from the freckled face and scarlet hair. But Collette no longer moved in the circles she once had, and it had slipped her mind that the newest generation included a girl.

She walked into the bathroom where she had uncorked a bottle of red Bordeaux that she had set out before her unproductive trek to the Malfoy Manor. She didn't know what foresight had caused her to do this, but now she was glad she had. She had not truly intended to return until tommorrow. By then, the young wine would have sufficiently mellowed to even Draco's taste. Collette herself liked it more biting than he did, so the wine tasted fine to her.

Champange glasses had been delivered with the wine and for the Hell of it, she poured two glasses and carried them and the bottle out to the small desk.

She lounged in the chair, sipping the wine.

Gineveral Weasley... She rolled the name through her memory, surprised at the number of bells this tripped. She abreiveated the name and still more bells rang.

Ginny Weasley, born and christened Ginevera September Weasley (A/N: I can't remember if I gave her a middle name already so I apologize if I did), went to school for seven years at Hogwarts. She was a year behind Collette. She excelled in Potions and transfiguration.

She was well renowned as a Potions master, though she had never continued that path. She was strong willed and independent. Several years ago, she accepted a position as Draco Malfoy's secretary.

And disappeared off the face of the earth.

Until about two months ago...

Collette leaned back in the chair. Two months ago... there was an article in the Daily Prophet by Lavender Brown. Collette made a habit of avoiding Lavender's articles, calling them heresey. But... this one had mentioned Draco.

Collette nearly choked on her wine. Fuck! Lavender had sent it to her, plain as day, Ginny and Draco were an item. Had been for about three months it seemed. Why hadn't she listened?

She was furious until she remembered. Two weeks before that, Lavender had said Colin Creevey was straight. That pretty much ruined her faith in the journalist.

There was a knock at the door and Collette absently opened the door with her wand.

A stunning red head entered the room. Collette nearly fell out of her chair.

Ginevra September Weasley looked very different now than she had earlier that day. Her dark hair was tamed into a flowing crimson braid. She was dressed simply in a dark green button up shirt and black slacks, but there just seemed something about her that made Collette's jaw drop.

Collette did a quick scrying and was shocked to see there were no spells on Ginny. This was simply Ginny in her full glory.

The hazel eyes pinned Collette to the spot before the other could utter a word.

Ginny opened her mouth, but the words were not the ones Collette expected to hear.

"Stay away from Harry."

Ginny spun gracefully toward the door. Collette lept up and shut the door with magic. Ginny turned to face her.

"Why?" Collette asked.

(A/N: And there I leave you. not very long but oh well. hope you liked I had fun with it. Sorry if it's a littl rushed, I was short on time.

To EvilsMate- hope this is soon enough! glad you like!

To Lilia Black- You're probably right. i miss spell things all the time.

To reader-not-a-reviewer- Glad you liked it I was wondering who you were. Cool!

To evil123- Ahhh but wait you must, worry not, for the next chapter will come soon

To Lelimo- And to you too!

To TangledWebs- Gasp! It's fate! I should go read your stuff! Then we'd be even!

To peter-pan-equals-luv- That is exactly the reaction I wanted! Thank you! You made my day!

To BoyLuver23- Soon enough?

To ... - Yeah! glad you think so!

To Vampirehelsing- me thinks so too!

To mephitic-mind- whoo! glad you think so ! I do too!

To squirrel-wrath - pasty, pasty, pasty! Ps- Tonight, my unconventional conventionist!

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- working on the length bit, but with my schedule, that's hard

To blissfulxsin- good plan! not quite what's gonna happen though...

To jjp91- I have groups that talk about my fics! (floats on cloud nine for a bit) Collette isn't all too bright, She comes from a rich family, but as you guessed, she's running low on dough and needs a suspectable young man to help her out. To Draco's credit, he wasn't really in love, he just thought he was. He was infatuated with her rather...

To Radio Song- well, we can't be heartless all the time... By the way, my Friend Avery McAire and I are doing a sort of collaboration and I'm writing the Hermione/Draco side of it. It's called The Meaning of War and I have chapter one up, feel free to check it out

To gynnymalfoy13- thanks!

To Tomsgirl2005- Don't worry, we have better things planned for Collette. (Maniacal laughter) Oh and I read chapter one, I love death on the Door! Draco didn't do it! I know it!

To louey31- Tell me about it! But I had fun writing it!

To natalie- Yeah! New fan!

To NikkiEvans- My grandparents live up in NJ soooooo... I'll tell you what! I'll send you an email with the first couple pages of my OF and you can tell me what you think! I appreciate it!

To aphrodisiac bliss- well... when you're in love you're in love... glad you like it though

To Dying Plead- Look I did a perfect description of the hallway! Aren't you proud of me? I was pressed for time with my twleve hour play practices (Seriously). But I was glad I managed to get this up. Half way through the chapter I changed where I was gonna end it, but I was glad I got to end it like I did. I agree, veiw points are easier to follow, but There are just some storylines that are hard to get across in first. I also have to be in the mood to write in first. I know what you mean about the mistakes. I just really want to get better at description and I want someone relatively impartial to tell me if things don't make sense. It all makes sense to me because I know the whole back story, but everyone else might be confused. If you don't mind, I'd like to get your opinion on some of my stuff. I was gonna email you the first couple pages of one of my original fictions if you don't mind.

To crazylily- ;) we all get confused.


	26. Reasons

To every one who wanted to know what Ginny meant. Which is like every one...

Chapter Twenty Six

Reasons

Ginny focused her brilliant hazel eyes on Collette. Collette in turn resisted the impulse to flinch under the steady gaze.

"Why?" Collette repeated.

Ginny sneered across the room at the other girl. The sneer shoved Collette violently into the past, to a time when a young man was very much in love with her. Collette refused to give into the sensation that threatened to envelop her.

"Just stay away."

Ginny turned again, but Collette stopped her once again

"And if I don't?"

Ginny spun once more. Her eyes narrowed and she swiftly approached Collette. "You really want to know?"

Collette resisted the urge to swallow. She would not show weakness toward this girl.

"Yes..." She whispered. She didn't know why she whispered, but it felt right.

Ginny studied her face. Finally she seemed to relax, for she spoke. "Harry is the man I love."

Collette nearly fell out of her chair with this revalation. Ginny loved Harry Potter? She knew the two had had a brief interest (Well not so brief on Harry's part if tabloids were to be believed.) But she didn't know the feelings were mutual.

For a moment she considered the implications of this. She doubted Draco knew. She was almost certain he didn't. Quickly Collette thought of how she could bend this to her desires.

She almost smiled as it came to her. Of course! Kill two birds with one stone! If she showed interest in Harry, if she started dating him, Ginny would become insanely jealous. She was a brilliant young lady, but even she could not keep her jealousy from Draco forever. Sooner or later, Draco would see. When he did, he would see what kind of girl Ginny really was. Then he would turn to Collette.

But Draco wasn't what she wanted any more. Collette resisted the urge to smile in fiendish delight.

_Ginny Weasley, you poor girl. You know not what I have planned._

Collette picked up the wine glasses. She crossed the room and held one out to Ginny.

"Tell me about Harry Potter..."

---

As soon as Ginny had left the room, Collette took down the box she had brought with her from France from where she had set it. She laid it on the bed and followed it. She crossed her legs into an Indian style, heedless of the creases she was putting in her pants. She tapped it twice with her wand, muttering Harry's name in between. She opened the box.

It was now filled with every article on Harry Potter ever written.

Here was the the one from his fourth year. He was good looking even then, Collette decided. She scanned the article. Rita Skeeter. Collette decided she could only trust half of what was here. She set it into a further consideration pile.

Here was the one from his second year. Short. He and a friend had been seen in a flying Ford. There was no proof, but it was obviously him.

Here was one about him performing some task for the school. First year. It was a clipping from a school paper.

Here was another about services rendered to the school. Second year.

Here the escape of Sirius Black. Harry's God father.

Here him winning the war.

Collette flipped through the papers, a smile growing on her face.

Ginny didn't know what she was getting herself in against.

---

Ginny leaned against the side of the building. Damn that had been fun. The rush of adreniline that had accompanied the task was wearing off and she was ready to head home.

A pair of arms encircled her as she crossed the threshold of the house.

"Think they bought it?"

(A/N: THis is like the fic that would never end. Every time I come up with a suitable ending, I end up adding another couple chapters and a plot twist. I'm thinking of writing a sequel with the children of this generation when this one is finally over. Let me know if you want me to.

Sorry so short!

Trying a new way to do the dedications here. All of you with reply links or email addresses should receive a reply to your review. I realized that half of each chapter was taken up with dedications and that wasn't really fair to you guys. Besides, I can talk more freely to you guys individually. All of you who did not put an adress or are not a member, will be acknowledged here. Let ne know if you guys like it.

To Draco and Ginny Forever- Thanks! Glad you liked!

To Lina- oops. Um, I know that's what JK says her name is, but I don't remember if I gave her one in here. Oh well. It's already AU, what's a bit more?

To ...- thankses! glad you think so!

To sweetAngel- glad you like it!

To Lilia Black- I should hope so!


	27. Convinced

Chapter Twenty Seven

Convinced

"Think they bought it?"

She snuggled into his arms. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you did your part."

---

Two hours earlier...

Draco Malfoy walked into the Bar, the Purple Turtle. (A/N: This is a real place. I went there when I was in England.) The music below was loud enough to shake the foundation of the room he was in. A set of tables was set up on the other side of the bar. Three couches, containing drunken Goths and sober blondes looking to score, were set up near the door. Three of the blondes looked up while the Goth girls they were with sipped their seventh or eighth Long Island Iced Tea. One of the blondes looked vaguely familiar and Draco had the feeling he had slept with her before.

She rose gracefully to her feet, never missing a beat even in five inch stilettos. She held her German beer in one hand, the only sign she had even drank anything being the lipstick smears on the rim.

"Hello Love." She cooed.

Draco resisted the urge to cringe back at the stench of her breath. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Draco prided himself on his refinement. Thank God Ginny only drank Firewater, and good wines. How the hell a little girl like her could hold her liquor like that was beyond him.

But back to the mission at hand.

"Hello, dear heart. Not to pry but have you seen my date?" Draco preened. He felt like throwing up. Thank god he had thought to wear a wig. Even so, his facial features would be a dead give away if any one cared to look closely. Thankfully the little slut picked up on the tone of his voice and pouted.

"Just what does this date look like, pet?"

Draco was beginning to remember this chick. Ella something or other. He cringed as he remembered her desperate plea when he had announced her to be a one night stand. He tried to shove the remembered suggestion of menajatois out of his mind.

"Oh, he's dark haired, glasses. About yea tall." Draco held his hand out at mid chest. Yeah Potter was almost eye level with him, but he couldn't resist a jab at the little prick.

The girl (Ella? Ellen? Elles?) pointed toward the bar. Draco turned and caught sight of Potter's mop of unruly hair. He was surprised he had missed it. Then again, he didn't mind the fact that this Ella chick would go about spreading rumors that Harry was gay. The guy did deserve it.

Draco sauntered over in a very gay fashion, reminding himself he was not gay and that he very much loved Ginny Weasley. He once more thanked his stars he had thought to wear his engagement band, as several of the men were giving him rather unsavory glances.

Harry's head was down, as though he was trying to drown himself in his Sweet Vermouth. His clothes were dirty and ruffled, looking like he had slept in them for several nights now. His hair was messy, but also grimy. Draco felt his lip curl in disgust, then reminded himself he was doing this for the greater good. Not the greater good of humanity, but for the sake of himself. Be serious people, do you really expect Draco Malfoy to do something that does not aid him in some fashion? Ginny had changed him, but not that much.

Draco settled himself in the chair beside the git and waited for him to notice.

Two minutes later, Draco was wondering if Potter had died and if he should alert someone, when the head beside him lifted and took a sip from the twirly straw attached to his drink. Draco steepled his fingers and tried to avoid touching the scarred bar top.

"How many have you had?" He asked conversationally.

"One." Harry grumped, setting his head on his folded arms. Then he did a double take.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco decided to take an interest in the ceiling. "Mind keeping your voice down a bit? I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Why should I help you?" Harry demanded, but his voice was lower.

Draco finally allowed his gaze to turn to the idiot beside him. "Because I come to aid you."

Harry snorted. "Why the hell would you help me?"

Draco fixed the wrist on his jacket, though nothing had been wrong with it. "Look as it as a service to all man kind."

"Again, why me?"

Draco resisted the urge to break the idiot's nose. Didn't he know how to play along?

"Because you're the only other single man I know that I actually care if he gets sucked into the fiery depths of hell."

"You care about me?" Harry sounded at once disgusted and intrigued.

Draco sighed. "Not particularly, no. But myfiancé's family does."

Harry's eyes flickered to the ring on Draco's finger.

"So you help me for their sake?"

Draco grabbed the already wrinkled shirt and pulled Potter close. "For God's sake man! Don't you realize what I'm saying?" he demanded in a hushed whisper. "Your immortal soul is in jeopardy here! And you ask questions?"

Harry looked a bit scared. Whether for his soul, or of Draco, it is undetermined.

"What am I fearing here?" Harry asked.

Draco let go of his shirt and pulled out a photo from his pocket. "Her."

Harry looked at the photo. It was a young woman, his age, maybe a little younger, with bright eyes and a cold beauty. Harry thought she was breathtaking.

"That is Collette ValJean. She is the scourge of all single men."

"You dated her I take it."

"Gee how can you tell?... That was rhetorical, Potter. Don't answer. Now then, if you want to stay single, sane, and on your way to heaven. Stay far away from her."

Draco rose and paused for a second, pretending to fix his jacket, but really was waiting. Sure enough, Harry grabbed his shirt. Draco turned around. Harry looked considerably more alive now than he had in the past few months, since the announcement of Draco's betrothal.

He turned to the bartender for a moment. "A bottle of your best Merlot."

He returned his gaze to Draco. "Now then, tell me what you know about this Collette..."

(A/N: Ohhhh! Look at the longness! This chapter was three pages! Go me! Dedications will go as they did for the last chapter! Enjoy! This is the chapter that was never supposed to happen. Originally, I was going to go straight to Collette and Harry, but after i finished the last chapter, I just couldn't resist.

To Lilia Black- Collette is rather stupid, but we still love her. So you still think harry and Collette might fall? Wait til next chapy to find out!

To...- you betcha!


	28. First

**A/N: There will be not updates next week. I am taking a haiatus for my birthday. When I get back, there will be lotsa updates. Till then, Cheery ho!**

Chapter twenty Eight

First

(A/N: The title for this chapter was going to be first sight, but I didn't want to break the tradition of one word titles. Several of you have asked me to make this chapter on Draco and Harry's conversation. I really wanted to get straight to Harry and Collette, so I'm gonna compromise. This chapter is Collette and Harry. Everything in_italics_ is a flash back by either Harry or Collette to their conversations with Draco and Ginny (respectively). Hope you guys like!)

The oak door loomed before him. Harry felt considerable less trepidation in the face of this door than he had infront of the door to Draco (and now Ginny's as well) home. He breifly wondered why that was. From the horror stories told to him by Malfoy, he should be afraid of the attractive woman that lay in unsuspecting wait beyond the flawless solid door.

But some how he fancied he would always reserve a special spot in his heart for fear of Ginny Weasley. And her fantasic right hook.

Harry fixed the collar on his suede jacket. He had showered and changed (and sprayed himself with a bit of Axe for good measure) (Author has to resist urge to make out with said character and only does so by sheer force of will and the ocean that devides them.) Harry was now wearing a simple cotton grey polo shirt, with a black suede jacket and black jeans. His hair was messy, as usual, and his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Not his best outfit, but it didn't hurt to look less than perfect on a first encounter. If he was perfect now, he'd have a lot to live up to later.

He slid his wand into his back pocket, smiling as he remembered Moody's warning all those years ago. Then he knocked on the door.

"One moment."

The voice was delicate and yet impassive. Harry was surprised. Draco said her voice...

_Her voice is like the fires of hell. Unrelenting and viscious. She will use it to lure you into her evil clutches and then... your soul is lost._

The door opened a moment later, breaking Harry from his revery.

His jaw dropped.

Collette Valjean was much prettier in person than on film. Her dark hair was shorter than it had been in Draco's picture. It was also wet and tossled. She was dressed in a white bathrobe with the hotel's signia on the pocket. A blush covered her cheeks as she took in who is at her door. She clenched the bathrobe tight at the neck, modest. There is not much she can do to cover her long legs.

Harry breifly wonders about this. According to Draco...

_She is evil incarnate only after your immortal soul._

No, not that.

_I was getting to it. She will stop at nothing to snare a man. She will be provacative. Modesty is not in her vocabulary._

888

Collette wasn't sure why she was being modest. Usually when she answered the door in her bathrobe she just dragged the poor male into the room and started making out until he forgot he was there to make her pay a fee. As result the Gas and electic companies had taken to sending women.

Ginny hadn't said anything about Harry liking modest girls... indeed she had said quite the opposite.

_Harry likes women who are hard to get. Emotionally involved with another man... he likes strong women._

So why was she being modest?

She backed away from the door, shocked that a genuine blush was reaching her cheeks. She could blush on command if she wanted to. But she didn't want to be blushing... so why was she?

Pictures did not do him justice, she decided, surreptisiously watching Harry. He moved with a grace that you wouldn't imagine him with. One look at his unruly hair and you would imagine him a klutz. But he seemed to glide over the threshold into her room. She felt the blush intensify.

"I- I need to get dressed." she stuttered, pointing toward the bathroom. A slight flush colored Harry's cheeks as he nodded.

Collette stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the door. What the hell was wrong with her? Stuttering? She hadn't stuttered since her first year a Beauxbatons. It was unladylike to stutter.

She reached for the low cut dress she had been intending to wear, then stopped. Harry was dressed conservatively, she felt she should mirror him.

A pair of jeans lay on the floor with a black sweater. She pulled them on then spent a few moments on her hair. Usually she spent longer, but she figured a quick drying and curling charm would work fine.

888

Maybe Draco had been wrong. Harry reflected as Collette emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed like she was headed to a day of school rather than meeting a strange man for the first time.

Albeit her jeans were designer and probably cost about three hundred and the sweater about the same amount, but she looked fantastic in them.

"I assume I need no introduction." He drawled then winced at how aristocratic he sounded.

Collette giggled prettily. Draco was wrong about that as well.

_Her laugh is like the fires of hell... painful and unrelenting._

_You go on about Hell quite a bit, don't you?_

_Quiet, Potter. I'm talking here._

"'Sympathy for the Devil'?" She asked.

Harry was surprised. "Guns and Roses fan?"

She shrugged. "Not all pure bloods hate Muggle things."

He smiled. "Ever seen 'Interview with the Vampire'?"

Her eyes lit up. They began talking about movies. Within a few moments they had migtated over to the couch, still talking...

Three hours later...

Collette looked at the clock over the TV. Her jaw dropped. It was almost seven. They had been talking for three hours. What surprised her more was that she had yet to bring up either her plot to overthrow Ginny Weasley or sex.

Harry followed her gaze. "Wow. I didn't realize it was that late. I should get going..."

He rose, but Collette stopped him. "Don't be silly. I'll order room service. We can rent a movie too. How about 'Die Hard'?"

Harry laughed as she called room service. "Now I know you just want me to stay."

"Why's that?"

"Why else would you sugest 'Die Hard'?"

She turned to him, receiver at her ear, hand on hip. "I'll have you know I quite enjoy that movie. And what's so wrong with me wanting you to stay?"

Harry turned serious. "Nothing. Nothing at all.

888

Thirty six hours earlier...

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey, Gin, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what you knew about the effloresco Potion."

"Gin! I thought you were the potion's expert?"

"I am, but this one's new. You work at the Ministry. What do you know?"

"Well when taken it encourages feelings to blossom in response to the next person you see."

"Sounds like a love potion."

"Not remotely. A love potion forces love on the person. Where as the Effloresco encourages emotions already there ro blossom."

"So if I took it and saw Ron..."

"You feel what you usually feel for him."

"I thought it was meant to make them blossom."

"Yes, but only to someone you just recently started feeling for."

"So, if I had taken it back when Draco and I started this..."

"You would know how you truly feel about him."

"Neat. What's to stop it from hitting the wrong person?"

"Ah! There's a modification. You use a peice of the person's hair that you want them to feel for."

"Sounds good. Any grace period?"

"Three to ten hours, depending on weight, height and age."

"Cool, hey do you have any henbane?"

"Henbane? Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to try this new potion I found."

"Really what's it called?"

"The Serendipity potion."

"Must be new, I never heard of it."

"Actually it's really old. People don't use it much because it's so easy to mess up."

"What's it do?"

"When fed to the subjects, the two people react on a subconscious level, emitting stimuli. The other subject will either accept and reply to the stimuli or reject it. If the stimuli is returned, the mind subconsciously will pick it up and translate it. Then the conscious mind will think about and articulate something along the lines of the stimuli."

"I see. So it plays matchmaker with two people's likes and dislikes."

"Exactly. But not many people use it anymore. It was used a lot in the Medeval age to help out arranged marriages. Tastes like cherries unless mixed with an alcholic beverage. Then there is no taste and a slight odor of cherries."

"I think I can see how it would be difficult. I'll bring over the henbane in a couple of hours."

"Thanks. Your a doll!"

(A/N: muhahahahaha! I loved writing that chapter. I feel a little bad about rushing Collette and Harry's relationship like that, but I think it will do them good no? I doubt anyone caught it but I'm sorry about my verb conjegation in this chapter. I was working on an original fic while typing this. The original fic goes from present tense to past tense every other chapter. As a result, my mind gets stuck in the present tense for a couple of hours until I force it back into past tense. It is really hard.

Lenghty ness! look at it! look at it! muhahaha!

To ...- glad you liked!

To Lilia Black- Why not right away? I am quite pleased with this chapter. (wink)

To S- too right!

To Stef- glad to hear I've converted you! WE love Draco!


	29. Planning

Chapter Twenty Nine

Planning

-Oh Dear God in Heaven.-

These five words were the first thing to run through Ginny Weasley's head upon opening the door to the Malfoy Manor.

She forced a smile onto her face with minimal difficulty.

"Hello Mum. Narcissa, Kristian, Katie, Fleur, Hermione." She nodded to each of the women in turn. -I am so fucked.-

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ginny asked. But she knew. They were here to swarm her with girly stuff concerning the wedding.

Narcissa smiled at Ginny. "Well we felt bad about leaving you out of the wedding process, so..."

Before Ginny could protest that she was fine with being left out, the group of women swarmed into the house. Fleur was carrying a box. Hermione was juggling several books. Kristian held a folder full of flyers. Katie was holding a box of thumb tacks. Her mum was only holding one book but Ginny had a fair idea of what it was.

"Um..." Ginny began, but her mother and future mother in law silenced her. Narcissa led the group into a spare office.

Then it began. Hermione set her books on a table and began opening them. She then added several more from the room's library, spelled to bring required books.

Katie set up a giant white board against a wall and pulled several sheets of paper from no where. Fleur opened her box and began laying out fabric swatches. Kristian splayed out the flyers on another table.

Ginny knew this was not going to be a walk in the park.

Draco poked his head in for a second. "Ginny, Love, I was wondering..."

Suddenly he seemed to notice the surplus of girls and the fact that Ginny was looking a bit like a caged animal.

"Oh shit!"

He swept into the room and threw Ginny over his shoulder.

"Draconius Ashlin Malfoy."

Draco stopped dead at the sound of his full name from his mother's lips.

"You will put down your fiance right now or I will include you in the wedding preparations. And believe me. We can find some pretty unsavory things to have you do."

Draco winced and reluctantly put down Ginny. "Sorry, love."

Ginny went on tip toes and kissed his nose. "That's alright. It's the thought that counts."

Narcissa smiled. "Excellent. Now, Ginny, Kristian, you have a little errand to run. Unless I'm wrong. And Draco, you're in charge of keeping the natives from getting restless."

(A/N: Short I know. But I wanted to update this before I lost the idea.

To ...- breakfast is important. I don't blame you for leaving to eat it.


	30. Cathedrals

Chapter Thirty

Cathedrals

Ginny walked as slowly as she could. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the doubtless fabulous church that Kristian was going to show her, it was just that she didn't really want to spend the entire day doing that.

"Krrrrriiiiistttttiiiiiiaaaaaannnn!" Ginny drawled as they approached the sixth cathedral that day. "Do we really need to see all of these in person? Most of these I could have told you from the pictures that I didn't like those last two."

"Don't be such a baby Ginny! You act like you don't want to get married."

Ginny pouted. "Of course I want to get married. What put that idea in your head?

Kristian looked back at her as she dragged her down the street following a quick apparation. "Really? So why aren't you helping with the plans?"

Ginny held up her hands as though juggling a set of balls. "Insist I want to be included and get chewed out for ever original idea I have or," She moved one hand higher than the other. "Pretend I don't care and get my mother and soon to be mother in law out of my hair."

Kristian chuckled. "I see what you mean."

After a few moments of silence Ginny dared to venture- "Sooooo. How are things with you and George going?"

Kristian sighed. "I don't know..."

Ginny liked arms with the other girl. "Come on! You two have been dating for almost a year! That's like a record with George! Fred's lasted longer, but with George, that's like him falling to one knee and proclaiming undying love."

Kristian sighed again and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "That's just it. He's never said anything about it.He hasn't even admitted he loves me. Which I'm not sure he does."

Ginny sighed. "George has always had that problem."

Kristian looked at her sideways. "What? Commitment?"

Ginny smiled. "Nah, George has no problem with that. He'll stay with a girl as long as they both want to."

"So why hasn't he said anything?"

"Because he's afraid you're afraid of commitment."

Kristian looked at her. "That's rediculous! Who ever heard of a girl being afraid of commitment?"

Ginny chuckled. "You'd be surprised. I've always had a slight problem with it. I went through boys like crazy at school, breaking hearts left and right."

"But you settled down."

"Because I found the one."

Ginny stopped walking and put her hands on Kristian's shoulders. "Do you love George?"

Kristian looked surprised. She looked away for a moment. When she looked back her face said she was sure. "I do."

Ginny grinned. "Great. Now lets go see some more castle things."

Kristian motioned with one hand. "I saved the best for last."

Ginny eyed her appreciatively. "I'm gonna trust you here because your firm is well known for its pretty buildings."

Kristian laughed. "Thanks."

They turned a corner and Kristian presented the early thirteenth century Cathedral. Ginny could only stare.

"But isn't this...?"

Kristian nodded.

"Then we're not in England any more."

The doors of the cathedral opened and a portly man stepped out. "Ah! Die Schone Frau! I trust you to get here on time Frauline General."

Kristian tipped an imaginary hat. "I did my best. This is die Irin Ginevra Weasley, whom I told you about!. She wishes to see the cathedral."

"Ah! For you, die Verkäuferin General! Anything!"

Ginny looked at Kristian with new admiration. "How did you do it?"

Kristian winked. "I'm a sales woman. It's my job."

"I didn't think Fly High taught this level."

Kristian didn't say anything, just ushered the other girl into the Cathedral. "Welcome to Cologne Cathedral."

Ginny was silent for a few moments. Then she turned to Kristian. "I love it!"

(A/N: Longish. I tried. Hurray for subplots. I was reading my reviews and I realized that --- was right. I hadn't set up any groups for a romance besides Ginny/Draco and Collette/harry. So I decided to focus some on Kristian and George. The next chapter will focus on the George half. Translations- Die Schone Frau Beautiful women; die IrinIrish woman; die Verkauferin sales woman. Also, feel free to look at this website to see pictures of Cologne Cathedral. Three can be found here: ** intdept/pnp/group2.html**


	31. Bored

(A/N: I am switching my friday schedule with my thrusday schedule which means the test we take each friday on what we've learned during the week will now takes place... Opps. Got side tracked there. I will be updating this fic every thursday from now on, because it just occured to me that I have more spare time on thursdays than on fridays. Brownie points to who ever gets the movie quote here!)

Chapter Thirty One

Bored

"I'm booooored!" George proclaimed to the rather uncaring group of males.

Draco lifted his head from the book he had retreated to. He was supposed to be keeping the natives from getting restless, but for the past hour they had been reading in one of his vast libraries and everything seemed fine. Until George had to speak up. Draco hoped for a minute that the others would not make such a discovery themselves, but there was to be no such luck.

"Yeah, Draco. how come we're all in here? Reading? You'd think we'd turned into Hermiones. No offense Ron." Charlie reiterated.

Ron shrugged.

"George is always bored." Fred replied from somewhere behind his book on famous last words, (ranging from "Tis a far far better thing I would rather be doing right now", to "Damn. Should have seen that coming.")

"Yeah. But this time I have entreprenures." George pointed out.

"Empathizers." Fred corrected his twin.

George stuck his tongue out at Fred.

Draco racked his brains. There had to be something they could do. Something that wouldn't endanger any of them.

Then he remembered the muggle toy Ginny had introduced him to last week.

"Hey! Any you scunners heard of an X box?"

Immediatly Draco regretted his decision as George, Ron and Charlie looked decidedly evil.

Reluctantly, Draco led the five other men into a side living room. Two couches and a small table were set up infront of the TV. The twins moved the table and quickly assessed his small game collection. Draco got out of the way. Eventually there was a general consensus to play Halo.

Fred and Charlie played Ron and Bill as Draco and George sat watching.

"Soo, George." Draco began. "How do you feel about Kristian?"

"I don't love her! That would be absolutly insane! I've only known her for like four years, three months, one week, two days, eight hours seventeen minutes and," he counsulted his watch. "thrity two seconds. It would be rediculous."

Draco turned to Fred. "Translation please."

"He's absolutly head over heels in love with her. He can't stop thinking about her."

"That is really uncanny." George commented.

"Thank you. He can't stand the thought of losing her. He wants to move forward, even though they've only been dating for a little while. He feels like he's known her his whole life. But he's afraid of hurting her."

"That is really creepy. How do you do that?" George asked.

Fred shrugged and killed Ron for the third time. "You could do it if you wanted to."

"Really? Hmm. Lets see. I think you want to get me ice cream."

"Mmmmm. Not so much so, no."

"Um.." Draco interrupted. "I can get you some if you want."

George sighed. "Nice offer, but it's a sibling thing. Ice cream tastes better if you have to work for it."

"Fine!" Fred declared, completing the game with a flourish. He held out a controller with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. "Beat me at Halo and I'll get you ice cream."

Draco smiled as the pair battled it out. What a family he was marrying into.

(A/N: Not as long as the last one, but I'm happy with it. Yeah sub plotiness! Ahhhh! I drew fan art! For my own fic! Ok, not so exciting as fanart drawn by someone else, but... oh well.

Tis here: http// www. artisticalley . org / gallery/ showphoto . php ? Photo 18171

I created a web group. Feel free to join-http // groups. yahoo . com / group / Frosted Fire / (Minus spaces)

To ...-I don't remember. But glad you could get on!


	32. Dresses

Chapter Thirty Two

Dresses

"Why do I have to come?" Fred whined as Fleur and Hermione dragged him and Ginny down the street in Ireland. It was Wensday and Fleur had stolen the two girls and Fred for the day. According to Fleur, the only place to find the perfect dress for Ginny was in Ireland.

"Because we need a manly influence to help us pick out the right dress." Hermione chiped in. She had no sympathy for the two, as three weeks ago Fleur had dragged her and Katie to Italy for what Fleur claimed would be the perfect dress.

It had been of course, even if it had taken her three hours to find it.

"But why me?" Fred whined again. "Why not George or Bill? I have no fashion sense!"

"That is true." Ginny objected, sending a look to Fred that said Run, save yourself, it's too late for me, just run.

"Exactly." Fleur said, pressing a hand lightly to her stomach. She was over four months into her pregnancy and showing nicely. "We need someone 'oo can see the beauty of a dress even with no sense."

"Have I stepped into crazy ville?" Fred protested as they neared the little shop. "That makes no sense!"

Fleur and Hermione sighed as they approached the small shop. Fleur had called ahead and made sure they would be open for them.

"Fred," Hermione began as they neared their destination. "We need a dress that even a fashion illiterate like you could appreciate."

"Oh. That makes sense. I guess."

Hermione smiled and pushed open the door to the shop. Inside was dark, compared to the bright mid winter day.

A younge woman, with bright gold hair and sparkling black eyes greeted them. "Hi! I'm Amanda! Are you the ones that called earlier?"

Fleur nodded while Fred tried to remain sullen.

"Right! The manager will be here presently to show you around."

Fred slid a sidelong glance at the woman. Definetly a Muggle, but still there was something almost otherworldly about her.

He liked the laugh in her voice.

A moment later, just as Fred was about to approach her, a man he could only assume was the manager entered. "Welcome! Fleur! Looking hale and hearty! And a child on the way it seems!"

Fleur beamed.

"My dearest Hermione! It has been too long. Quite a pity I couldn't help you with your dress, but I hear you found a fantastic one in Italy!"

He turned to Ginny and Fred. "Well bless me! Weasleys! I haven't run a kin with one of your kind in many a year! Let me see... Frederic and Ginevra! Unless it's George?"

Fred smiled despite his resolution to be upset. "Fred and Ginny if you don't mind."

"I see you've met my lovely assistant Amanda Pratt."

"Pratt?" Fred turned around. "As in Pratt University in New York?"

Amanda laughed delightedly. "But of course!" Even so, Fred could have sworn he saw a flicker run across her face of something left unsaid.

"We'll start with this one. The Kira." Fred looked around to see a light blue dress with squared neckline, flaring sleeves and simple lines.

"Crushed velvet." Fleur muttered, touching the dress. "Will catch her hair. Maybe a bit too simple."

"Ah! Well then try this! The Liza." Again the manager held out a dress. This one was was ivory with a deep V laceup neck line and Dark green bodice insert.

The girls gushed over the dresses and Fred managed to escape. He caught sight of Amanda putting dresses on hangers and hanging them up. He wandered over, trying to make it look like he was studying the dresses. He randomly picked out one, intent on using it for a safe gaurd when he actually looked at it. He felt his breath leave him in a whoosh.

Fred Weasley knew nothing about dresses or fashion, but he knew that this was a one in a lifetime dress. It was floor length, trailing a bit, or it would on Ginny. It had a simple V neckline, dropping to mid chest. The sleeves flared at the elbow, tapering down from gold embroidered bands. The belt too was gold embroidered, as was the trim around the neck. He turned it around, looking admiringly at the laces.

Finally Fred found his voice.

"Um, Gin?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Come here a moment."

He heard her move through the aisles. "Yes what is..." She trailed off, catching sight of the amazing dress. "Oh Merlin! Fred it's beautiful."

Soon the other girls had crowded and were begging Ginny to try it on. Fred carried it to the dressing room for her.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You think she's hot?"

"Who?" Fred demanded, already knowing.

"That helper, Amanda."

"Do not." He protested sullenly as Ginny opened the door.

"Do too."

Fred turned and once again his breath was taken away. Even with her hair in a sloppy bun, Ginny was made to wear the dress.

888

"Be right back, I have to see something real quick." Ginny said, disappearing back into the shop.

"Hey! Amanda!"

Amanda turned and smiled at the red head. "Yes?"

Ginny handed her a slip of paper. "My brother thinks you're hot. Call him."

(A/N: Lenght! look at it! And visual aids! Go me! I'm frikin awesome!

Ginny's Final Dress- http / www . arcanelore . com / wedding / wedding . htm

The Liza- http / www . arcanelore . com / wedding / wedding . htm

The Kira- http / www . arcanelore . com / wedding / wedding . htm

If these do not work, Email me at NikkiFlinn at yahoo . com and I will send you the links!

To ...- glad you liked! I never played, but I hear it's fun.


	33. Understudy

Chapter Thirty Three

Understudy

Ginny felt lost. Again.

"What do you mean you need Luna's measurements? She's not even in the Procession!" She protested to her uncaring blonde sister in law.

"'Inny, That is irrelevant. Luna is your understudy..."

"Oh, so if I get sick, she'll marry Draco for me? How kind."

Fleur rubbed her temples. Ginny was glad. She hoped all this was giving her a headache. Maybe then she would let up. God knew she had to go through the seating arrangements with Hermione, because Hermione didn't really know where to put Eric Feilding and Dennis Creevey where the gay couple wouldn't result in upset.

"'Inny. You know perfectly well what I mean."

Ginny winced. Yeah she did. But you can't blame a girl for trying.

"Alright. Luna wears a size four in womens."

Katie looked up from where she was helping Hermione with the seating arangments. "Should I be disturbed that my sister in law knows her preist's measurments?"

Ginny laughed. "Luna and I are the same size. Have been since school. Where do you think I got that dress for Yule Ball?"

Fleur had taken on a thoughtful look. "Black will look terrible with Luna's complexion. Perhaps white?"

"And off set the bride? They're gonna be right beside each other." Kristian protested.

"Whoa! What are you talking about? Luna's not in the procession." Ginny announced.

"Yes, she is." Chorused four voices.

Ginny looked at them all with the familiar look that one gives a pop quiz on a monday.

"Huh?"

Hermione smiled, "Luna is the understudy to the preist. She does have her liscense after all."

Ginny gave them a look of abject terror. "Please no. Luna married herself to a frog last year."

"Yeah, Trevor."

"Trevor? That little guy's still alive?"

"Yup and so you know, she kidnapped him and married him so Neville would have to move in with her."

Ginny let her head fall to the table. "Why couldn't she just ask Neville? God, everyone knows they like each other."

The doorbell rang.

"Ginny, be a love, Fleur asked our final accomplice over to help."

Ginny sighed, secretly glad she wasn't the one trapped behind Fleur's pins of doom and scuttled out the door. She found the front door with little trouble and opened it for the third time to a face wreathed in dark brown hair. Only this time, there were two of them.

Ginny blinked at Harry and Collette. "Um, Hi."

Collette looked triumphant and insanely happy at the same time. Ginny remembered belatedly that she was supposed to be pissed at Collette for taking 'her man'.

She shot her a venom filled look before focusing on Harry. "Are you the consultant Fleur mentioned?"

"Actually, I am."

Ginny shifted her gaze to Collette, somewhat surprised. Then again, Why was she? The way Collette dressed told her the girl knew her clothes. And she was from France too.

Ginny made a show of reluctance and let the two of them in. She led the way down the hall, watching Harry from the corner of her eye. To his credit, his gaze never once wavered from Collette. Ginny smirked. Nicely done.

888

Fred was startled from his book on German Imperialism by a buzzing in his pants. What the Fuck? He thought.

"It's your cell phone, it's on vibrate." George informed him. George was currently upside down on the couch, playing Super Mario Brothers. Fred shot him a look as he pulled out the vibrating object. "You're going to get a head rush and faint again."

George stuck out his tongue. "Sounds fun." Draco murmured drly from his book, a cheap horror novel called The Legacy by John Coyle.

Fred flipped open the tiny contraption and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Um, yes. Is this Fred Weasley?"

Fred frowned. He knew that voice. "Yeah..."

"Oh, good! Your sister gave me this number and I didn't know if it was right or not."

"My sister gave you my number?" Fred asked, perplexed. Why would Ginny... Oh no!

"Well she said you liked me and..."

(A/N: Kinda on the short side, But I was studying for midterms. to all you excitable Harry Collette fans, don't worry, they should be around for a couple more chapters. I hope to have Hermione and Ron's wedding in the next few chapters here. I can't even begin to deny it. This is a cliffy. Sorry Jules.

To EmoEmu- Will do! Glad you like!


	34. Consultant

Chapter Thirty Four

Consultant

Fleur shooed Harry off in the direction of the men folk. Collette held his hand for a moment and something unsaid seemed to pass between them. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

Ginny watched the exchange, trying to quell the cackle of glee that rose to her throat. So it had worked.

Collette and Fleur embraced. "Collette. It 'as been too long. Come. We have work to do."

"And what am I doing?" Collette asked, taking a glance around the war room.

Fleur led her over to a table in the corner and pulled out several sheets of paper. "We must 'elp Ginny decide which style each of her brides maids will 'ave."

"I still don't see why each girl has to have a different style." Ginny interjected.

Fleur and Collette sighed in unison. "Ginny, you have what? Four bridesmaids?"

"Five." Ginny corrected.

Fleur looked confused. "Who es the fifth?"

Ginny nodded at Collette. "Well, Collette if she wants it."

Collette suddenly blushed, looking happy and embarassed at once. "S-sure."

Fleur sighed. "The point es, Ginny, you will 'ave five girls up there with you. All thees girls are pretty in their own way. And all are taken. Usually the brides maids are not, so they can be made up in ze same fashion as each other. No two girls look a like and therefore each girl brings out ze dress in a different way. However, since each girl is accounted for they must look their best for their man."

Ginny stared at Fleur. "I don't know what's scarier. That you call that logic, or that I actually agree with it."

Fleur delivered a dazzling smile then directed their attention to the drawings before them.

"Now, 'ere are seventeen different choices."

Ginny watched her spread them out and bit her lip.

"Let's start with Hermione." she said quietly. she flipped through until she found the perfect one. A grin split her face. Hermione was gonna kill her. The dress was to mid calf, simple spaghetti strapp. A slit ran from hip to hem.

Oh, yes. Hermione was gonna kill her.

"In pale fushia." Fleur ventured, barely concealing her smile.

"With elbow high shear gloves." Collette continued. She knew enough about the girl to know that Hermione would go down fighting on this one.

"With matching laces on the glove tops."

All three girls broke and laughed out loud.

Just as they were composing themselves to pick out Katie's dress, the door burst open and in entered a livid Fred.

(A/N: Because I'm gonna be gone next week, and because Julez would kill me if I ended it here, I will give you another update.

To Lilia Black- isn't it though? I was happy with that.

To Watcher- I see you have discovered my secret weapon. use the word sexy and everyone reads! um. something like that.

To EmoEmu- (laughes) the funny thing is, I do the same thing.


	35. Call

Chapter Thirty Five

Call

Fred stormed into the woman sanctuary hell bent on revenge.

He easily located Ginny, the girl hadn't even bothered to hide. She braced herself against a table, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginny! What is going on? You give my number to a girl?"

Fleur and Collette held up a dress sketch behind Fred's back and mouthed "Katie." Then Fleur held up three fingers, indicating this was the first of three patterns that they thought best for the enigmatic girl.

Ginny shook her head.

"What! You're denying it?"

Fleur held up a different dress and Ginny once again shook her head.

"No, you're not denying it?"

Ginny nodded to the dress that Collette held up. It was a floor length dress with a halter top and sleek form fitting pattern.

"Now you're saying that you've denied it?"

Collette held a hand at her ankles, indicating hem lenght. Ginny nodded when she reached an inch above her ankles. Collette nodded and made a note.

"So you told Amanda to call me?"

Fleur held up a swatch of dark magenta fabric and Ginny shook her head.

"What? Ginny are you capable of giving a straight answer?"

Collette held up a note card on which she'd scribbled the word. "Accesories?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good God in heavn, Ginny! Will you say something?" Fred demanded.

"Hey Fred. Who's on your phone?" Ginny asked calmly.

Fred froze. He looked down at the still open phone. The screen was lit and one word was there.

Connected.

Fred paled and lifted the phone to his ear.

Bright bubbling laughter filled his ear.

After a few moments Amanda seemed to control herself. "Fred! Don't blame you sister entirely. I wouldn't have called if I didn't think you were cute."

Fred brightened but still maintained his resolve to make Ginny pay.

"Um, I can explain...?"

Amanda laughed again. Fred liked her laugh. "Don't worry. Look, actually, I have a favor to ask you. Um. My parents are having a banquet in a month... and ... well... I'm tired of being asked where my boyfriend is and telling them I don't have one. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tagging along and pretending we're dating?"

Fred was speechless. Was she asking him out?

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Um, there's just one other thing... my Mum's a barrister and she has this habit of grilling people. So I was wondering if we could go out... once or twice to collaborate our stories..."

"Yeah, uh, I'm free tomorrow night..."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "I get off work at seven. If you want to meet me..."

"I'll pick you up. I'll be the handsome streak on the Harley!"

He heard the delight in her voice. "A harley! Oh you are the Don Juan, aren't you?"

He brought the conversation to an end, closing the phone with a smile.

He turned around to see Ginny, Collette, Fleur, Katie, Kristian and Hermione standing in a group with identical smirks on their faces.

He wiped the smile from his face ans scowled at Ginny before stalking out. Once in the hall he opened his phone again. He still had to deal with Ginny's punishment.

"Hello? Lavender? Great to talk to you again. Hey, you remember how you told me to come to you with any good gossip? Well, you'll never believe what my dear sister is doing..."

(A/N: visual aids for this chapter and 34

34: http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30069605 /

35: http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30070153 /

If these don't work, go to nikkiflinn . deviantart . com and look under recent deviations. They are titled Hermione's Bridesmaid Dress and Katie's Dress.

I'm off for break! Have a great week!


	36. Lavender

Chapter Thirty Six

Lavender

Ginny braced her hands on the table and looked over the dress decisions. There was Hermione's and Katie's. Since Fred had left they had picked out a light blue floor length dress with short sleeved peasant top for Collette. They had also decided on a layered light pink spaghetti strapp dress for Kristian.

They were about to tackle Luna's outfit when Ginny's Mum entered, covered in flour and carrying the phone. "Ginny, this is for you."

Ginny nodded and took the phone. "Thanks Mum. Why don't you let the girls try your newest concotion?"

As the girls filed out and were joined by the boys (Don't you know how easily food works as an incentive?) Ginny lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Well, well, well. Not too busy playing bride to talk to your friends?"

Ginny winced as she recognized the voice. "Lavender, darling. What are you talking about?"

"Ginny Weasley! I thought we were friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you not tell me you were engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

Opps.

"And after all I did for you!" She could almost hear the blonde's false crying that she used to get her way.

"Lavender, dear..."

"You could have told me! Don't you want the world to rejoice in your open declaration of love?"

"Of Course I do! It's just-"

"But no! I had to hear it from your brother!"

Ginny froze. He didn't... Oh that rat. "Which brother?" SHe asked, though she was pretty sure she knew.

"It was one of the twins. I can't tell them apart. He said he was Fred." Lavender sniffled.

Figures, Ginny thought. Something was bothering her though. "Lav, are you... Crying?"

"No!" She protested.

Ginny waited for a moment. "Lav, what's wrong? I know you wouldn't get upset enough to really cry over something as minial as not being invited. Come on. Spill."

The other girl sighed. "It's just, well... Ben and I broke up this morning."

Ginny racked her brains. Ben Wood, Lav's latest boy toy. Nice looking but Ginny had once seen him slip from the polite demeanor into a very ugly person. Ginny could imagine that person coming out for a moment or two during the break up. Ginny listened to Lav crying. Maybe more than a few.

"Lav, he didn't... hit you did he?"

"No!" Once again Lavender protested a bit too loudly and a bit too quickly. Ginny closed her eyes and didn't notice Draco standing in the door way.

"Look. Let's get together, tomorrow. We'll have lunch. It'll be a nice break for both of us."

"Ok." Lav sniffled.

Ginny hung up and opened her eyes. She noticed Draco.

"Did he hit her?" He asked quietly.

"I think so."

"Fucker." Draco punched the wall. "I never liked the look of him."

"Me neither."

"Why didn't you warn her?"

"Do you think she'd've listened? She had to make the decision herself."

"You can lead a horse to water..."

"But you can't make it drink." Ginny finished. "Why didn't you?"

Draco grinned sadly. "Ginny, love, I'm a Malfoy. All through school I was black listed as a future Death Eater. By all rights I shouldn't have cared."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "Maybe you're losing it."

Draco looked afronted. "I'm perfectly sane."

"You're marrying me."

"And sound. Did I mention that?"

Giny grinned. "If you break into a show tune..."

Draco returned the grin. "I'm in love with a girl named Gin. My reasons must be clear, when she shows you all how strong she is, you'll stand right up and cheer."

Ginny pulled him laughingly into a kiss before he could start the chorus.

Draco let her go and sent her down the hall for cookies and cake. He waited til she disappeared around a corner before dialing a number.

"Hello, Colin."

(A/N: Julie is gonna kill me for this. Next chapter we follow Fred on his date. Aren't you happy? I brought Draco back! I'm pleased with this chapter. And what is with me and these morbid twists? I've put like three in this week. And... I WATCHED LOST LAST NIGHT! I love it! I was utterly confused because I missed half of season two, but I don't care! yeah (insert spoiler here) And (insert another spoiler here)

To ...- glad you liked!

To EmoEmu- (laughes) will do!

Collette's Dress- http // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30771101 /

Kristian's Dress- http // www . deviantart . com / deviation / 30771217 /


	37. Date

Chapter Thirty Seven

Date

he wasn't fidgeting. That would be childish and immature. He was nearly twenty five. He co owned a successful business. He had a Harley. He shouldn't be nervous.

Fred Weasley was standing outside the dress shop. He was early. Which was rediculous. He was never early for a date. Except for this one apparently. He ran a hand through his hair and tried not to look at the door.

"Ready stud?"

He turned and his breath caught. They had decided not to dress up too much. Fred was wearing a light blue tee shirt and black bomber jacket. Amanda's long hair was free and she was wearing jeans with a white and green top. The effect was breath taking.

He grinned an easy grin and bowed before presenting the bike.

Amanda looked over it admiringly. "Looks like an original."

He felt his grin widen and stepped onto it. "It is." He held out a hand to help her on.

"I wouldn't think you the type to spend money friviolously."

"I'm not." he replied as she put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm borrowing it from a friend."

"He must be quite well off."

"He is." Fred remembered how after the war Sirius had almost single handedly financed his and George's business as they got back on their feet. "But what makes you think that?"

Amanda smiled. "Because she's purring."

Fred grinned and gunned the motor. They took off at a reasonable pace, not break neck, but enough to ruffle their hair.

"Fred?"

"Yah huh?"

"Are you humming Little Ducce Coupe?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

"I didn't know any one else on this side of the ocean knew Beach boys."

"We Brits can surprise you."

"Um, shouldn't we be wearing helmets?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

They had reservations for two at La Bella Dame, a charming French resturant that wasn't quite coat and tie so the two were quite comforatble. Fleur had recomended it so Fred knew it was good.

They procured a seat by the back.

"So, What's our story?" Fred asked after they had ordered.

"Pardon?"

"You, me, our story. How we first met, when we started dating. Et cetera."

She smiled and a slight blush rushed to her cheeks.

"Um, ok. We met at a Led Zepplin concert..."

"Led Zepplin? He still does concerts?"

Amanda laughed at his expression. "Yeah, if you're a good little boy I may take you to one."

"Ok, How bout, we were jamming to Stairway to heavan and I bumped into you."

"We apologized and started laughing."

"Why were we laughing?"

"We were drunk."

"Do you want your parents to like me? Because that's not really the vibe I'm getting."

She laughed. "Ok. Guess I've dated so many bad boys that dating a good guy is a little weird."

"Why so many bad boys?"

She shrugged. "Kinda a rebellion thing, like not going into the family trade."

Fred decided to leave that for another day. "So how bout I said something like too bad the drummer's straight."

Amanda frowned. "Why's that too bad?"

"Because he ish devine!" Fred lisped with a flick of the hand.

Amanda laughed. "Allright, that they'll buy."

"Hmm, so aside from laughing, what happened next?"

Amanda looked up at him. She felt something deep inside click and she suddenly didn't want to lie.

"A few weeks later you came into our shop with your sister. I remembered you and decided it'd be nice to have a date."

He smiled at her. "I remembered the way you laughed and agreed."

"The rest is history."

Fred reached out and touched her hand. "Then let's start some of that history."

(A/N: Awww! how cute! Fan art by Avery McAire for this chapter. She doesn't have it up right now, but go to Averymcaire .deviantart . com and it will be called On The Bike.

To Draco & Ginny Forever!- thanks!

To ... - Glad you like!


	38. Cameras

Chapter Thirty eight

Cameras

Ginny sat down opposite Lavender. The older woman looked good. A trifle drawn out, but Ginny could see no visible marks. Lav smiled.

"Thanks Ginny. I need something to get my mind off... well you know."

Ginny nodded and patted the other woman's hand. "I know. But, here, let me tell you about my wedding. You will report for it won't you?"

"Of Course!"

"Fantastic! You'll be working with our photographer, Colin Creevey, you remember him."

Ginny watched closely and a faint blush crept across Lav's cheeks and a slightly wistful look entered her blue eyes. "Of, course!"

888

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Colin protested softly.

Draco waved a hand impatiently at the boy. "Less talk, more observation!"

"Better do as he says." Harry advised the young photographer. "He gets cranky if he isn't obeyed."

"But it doesn't seem right! Hiding in the shadows watching your fiance have lunch with a friend doesn't seem normal."

"Silence minion!" Draco protested. Harry bit back a grin, Draco was really having a ball with this obsessed boyfriend bit.

"It is imperitive that I know this!"

"Know what?" Colin demanded.

Draco paused and once again, Harry had to hold in his laughter. Obviously Draco hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Whether she's cheating on me." Draco finally concluded.

"What? With Lavender?" Colin protested.

Draco hit him on the head. "Of course not, you great pillock! Whether she's being thrifty!"

Draco jumped to his feet. "I swore no price was too great for my love and I will not stand to see her scrimp!"

Harry and Colin pulled him down just as the girls looked over.

"So what am I doing?"

Draco rubbed his hands together and cackled. "Ah, my boy! You will take pictures which I will present to my love and demand to know if she was being cheap and getting Lavender as the reporter because Lav will do it practically for free, or because Lav is the best!"

Colin starred at him. "You really have lost it."

"Take the pictures lad, before I regret this lienency!"

Colin sighed and took the camera offered to him. He breifly inspected it. It was an **ALTIX lV CAMERA (CLASSIC 35).** The camera itself wasn't worth more than fifty dollars, but it was in perfect condition and Colin felt comforatble with it. He aimed it at the duo and zoomed. He was about to take the picture, when something caught his eye. He paused and zoomed as close as he could.

On Lavender's arm, there was a bruise. He lowered the camera and looked at her. Even from here, there was no bruise. He looked again through the camera and the bruise was back. He shifted to her head. A cut ran from her eyebrow to mid cheek. Colin felt himself go cold.

888

Three hours earlier

"What are you doing to that camera?" Harry demanded as Draco bent over the thing.

"It's a little known spell that works only on cameras and mirrors. It reverses the object in the picture to the state it was twenty four hours ago."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because, my boy." Draco said, standing. "This little charm will get Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey together."

(A/N: hurray for devious Draco and Ginny! I had so much fun with Draco in this chapter!

To EmoEmu - Wow! Haven't gotten a short notice in a while ;) Here I thought I was doing good! Don't mind me, it's time for my medication (you don't have medication) sure I do! It's (rummages through bag) M&Ms!


	39. Retribution

Chapter Thirty Nine

Retribution

Colin stormed from the cafe in a fit of righteous rage, Draco and Harry trying to reason with the younger boy. Weeeellll Harry was trying to reason, Draco was making it worse.

"Colin! Please be reasonable!"

"Yeah, you don't want to go in without some proper spells." Draco commented. Somehow he was managing to keep up with them at a leasurly stroll while Harry was struggling to stay with Colin.

"Colin! Ben is a Muggle! It's against the law-"

"I don't care, Harry! He hurt Lav!"

"Colin!"

"Colin, don't be an idiot!" Draco broke in. "If he hurt Lav, you realize you're going to get hurt too?"

"I don't care, Draco!"

"So you've said before. But what will Lav think?"

Colin stopped. "I- I don't know."

Draco grabbed Colin's shoulder. "Do you love her?"

"Well that's a stupid question!"

"Answer it."

"Of course!"

"Good!" Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm and apparated. The next moment they were in front of Ben Habler's apartment.

"Malfoy!" Harry protested, pulling his arm away. "Don't do that!"

Colin looked at the door. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, if you're thinking it's a penguin with the penguin syph, you'd be wrong. If you think it's the door to Ben Habler's apartment, you'd be right."

Colin swallowed and knocked on the door. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a darkened corner, hand over the other man's mouth. Ben answered the door. He and Colin talked politely for a moment and Ben invited Colin in.

Draco released Harry and wiped his hand on Harry's coat.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry demanded.

Draco leaned against the wall. "Don't you know Harry? I've decided that since my fiance is cheating on me with Lav, I'll return the favor." He threw a wink at Harry. "And your ass is much more sensational than Colin's."

Harry paled. "You had best be joking."

Draco laughed. "The look on your face has made this whole endeavor worth it. Of course I am."

"So what's the real reason we didn't let Ben see us?"

"Because this is something Colin has to do on his own."

There was a shout and a crash from the other side of the door. Harry ran over and listened as more crashes sounded.

"You know, you can hear just as well without your ear to the door." Draco drawled.

"Shut up! What's happening in there?"

"Kinda hard to shut up and answer a question at the same time."

"Malfoy..."

"Sounds like some one's getting his ass kicked."

"Who?"

Draco tilted his head and listened to the next crash. "Ben."

"What? That's..."

He trailed off as the door opened. Colin emerged. There was a small cut above his right eye but other than that he looked fine. He turned in the door way and said to the prostrate form of Ben Habler, "If you ever come near her again, I won't be so merciful."

With out another word, Colin marched out of the building. Harry watched him.

"...rediculous?" Harry finished.

Draco patted his shoulder. "Love makes us act like we are fools."

(A/N: Yeah! And next chapter should be Hermione and Ron's wedding!


	40. Love

Chapter Forty

Love

"...And do you, Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor and keep? In sickness and in health, Til death do you part?"

GInny watched from her position in the procession. Ginny had been unanimously elected as Best man. Usually such things weren't done, but the boys figured it would be her only chance to be best man. Fred and George would be each other's. Bill had been Charlie's, Charlie had been Percy's, Percy had been Bill's. Ron was to be Draco's. Ginny wasn't sure how the logic worked that she was now a best man but she was glad she didn't have to wear a dress.

Draco caught her eye from the audience and smiled at her. She smiled back as the Minister finished the ceremony. Concluded, Hermione and Ron faced the audience.

888

Ginny smiled at George as the waltzed. The wedding was over and she had been forced into a dark green spaghetti strap dress by her mother and sisters in law.

"So, now that's Ronikins had tied the knot, when's it your turn?"

George released her hand to run his own through his hair. "I don't know. I mean I really like Kris and I'd love to ask her, but I just don't know how."

"Kris? Hi! I absolutely love you. How bout we spend the rest of our lives together?" She grinned up at him. "That was so hard."

He slapped her gently. "You know what I mean." His gaze got crafty. "You never told me how Mr Malfoy proposed."

Ginny laughed. "It was quite romantic. You remember that fake fight we had?..." She continued to tell him how she managed to snare her man.

He laughed. "I could never do it that publically."

Ginny shrugged. "It doesn't have to be. I think she would be just as happy to hear it whispered in her ear in a dark corner."

The dance ended and Ginny went to get punch as her brother wrestled with his inner demons. Kristian was at the table, biting her lip. She smiled when Ginny came over.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Kris. How's life with my brother."

Kris's worry clouded her face again. "I love him, but I wish I knew if he felt the same way."

Ginny frowned. "Well of course he does. He just isn't that good at showing it."

Kris's brow stayed furrowed.

"Kris, is there something wrong?"

Kris sighed. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?" She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

Kris smiled slightly. "Only a few weeks in."

Ginny grinned. "Have you told George?"

She blushed. "No. I don't know what he'll say."

Ginny hugged her friend. "Try. The result may suprise you."

Ginny wondered, as she claimed Draco for a dance, whether she should mention this. Or her own condition. Then she decided against it. Their wedding was in a month. She could wait. By then she'd know for sure.

(A/N: (giggles) Oh, Jules is really gonna kill me. The next chapter is jumping back a bit, a week to be precise. I forgot to put it in, so we'll just do it this way. Also, sorry about the delay. School was canceled yesterday and I had to work. And I forgot It was thrusday. Next week will be on time.


	41. Relatives

Forty One

Relatives

(A/N: This chapter takes place a few weeks before Hermione and Ron's wedding. I meant to write this one first, but it slipped my mind)

Fred stepped off his motorcycle. Amanda caught sight of him through the window and waved. He smiled and waved back.

She said something to her boss and left. "Hey, pet!"

Fred leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Poppet. Ready?"

She nodded and climbed on to the bike behind him.

"You gonna change? Or just let your mom see you like this?"

Amanda looked down at her jeans and tight tank top. She laughed and patted her bag. "Don't worry, Mum and dad don't need to know about my apparel just yet."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off. They drove into London and Amanda guided him to the restaurant they were meeting her parent's at.

Fred wasn't sure why he had agreed to meet her parents. Three days ago Amanda had approached him in a near panic.

"Fred, My Mum and dad are gonna be in town this week."

"Um…."

"Please come meet them? If I don't have a date they'll start hooking me up with all these corporate executives. I am not dating them again."

Fred had kissed her cheek and assured her that he didn't want to lose her to a corporate executive and promised to come and behave.

Amanda took his hand as a valet went to park the motorcycle. "Come on. We're almost late and I have to get changed."

She led him up the elevator to the third floor and to a pair of French doors. She knelt and he followed suit. She pointed to an elderly couple at a table.

"That's mum and dad. She's the root of all evil and he's the only one who can't see it. Dad is nice. Now's probably a good time to tell you that they're both rich and they are threatening to remove me from the will unless I either quit my job and go into the family business or bring them a nice young man to meet. That's you."

She opened her bag and shoved a tie at him. "I hate to do this to you, love, but it's a black tie kinda place."

Fred grinned. "I'm sure my leather jacket and blue jeans will go well with it."

Amanda grinned up at him. "Wait while I get changed. I'll be right back." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Fred pulled on the tie as a butlerly type approached.

"Can I help you sir?" the man drawled. Fred spun.

"Yes, just waiting for my date."

The man sneered at his jacket and light blue polo. Fred suddenly had an idea how much Draco had changed. How long had it been since his future brother in law had sneered like that? He felt a flash of pride that the boy had gotten out in time.

He opened his mouth when a voice interjected.

"He's with me."

The butler immediately straightened as Amanda linked her arm with Fred's.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Pratt. Your mother and father await."

Amanda nodded. "Thank you, Russel."

She led Fred into the room. "Ok," She muttered. "You know that Mum is the devil incarnate. What you don't know is that she's German. She's crafty. She'll try and wheedle information from you. Your name isn't that big, so expect the Spanish inquisition."

"Aren't you not supposed to expect the Spanish Inquisition?"

Amanda sent him a smile.

"Amanda, darling!" Her father exclaimed. He was older than her mother, with lines around his eyes and mouth. Fred saw his daughter's ready smile and bright eyes.

Her mother surveyed Fred with open dislike. "So, is this the new man? Not getting any better are we, Amanda?"

Her face was flawless and Fred could see her daughter in the face and light hair. Fred decided he would do best to be himself with this one. She had already decided she didn't like him so it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm glad to see you aspire to be your daughter's twin. But I think the blush is a bit much."

Amanda swung around to face him, her face one of shell shock. Then he caught the glint of laughter in her eyes. She bit her lip as her façade crumbled into amusement.

(A/N: Your call guys. Should I stay and give you the conversation over dinner, or skip to Fred telling Amanda he's a wizard? Let me know.

To harrypotterchick4ever- will do!


	42. Talk

All

Chapter Fourty Two

Talk

Amanda's mother sniffed disdainfully as Fred sat down. She seemed very much the type of mother that thought no one was good enough for her little girl. Fred really didn't care. He liked Amanda. If that wasn't good enough for her, so be it.

"So, Fredrick." Doug (Amanda's Father,) piped up. "How did you meet our darling Amanda?"

Fred smiled. "I was helping my sister shop for her wedding dress."

"Oh? Who's she marrying?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm. Never heard of him." Amanda's mother (who Amanda whispered was named Mabel) chimed in, looking not too surprised.

"Are they happy?" Doug asked.

Fred smiled again. "We wouldn't be letting them marry if they weren't."

Doug nodded as the waiter brought them the appetizers. "Amanda, I hope you don't mind we ordered for you."

Amanda nodded. "They get me the same thing everytime. I haven't liked it since I was tweleve. Veal in a light vodka sauce and a small salad." Amanda whispered.

"Fredrick," Doug continued. "We ordered you the Rigatoni Alla Vodka. No meat, I'm afraid."

Fred nodded, noticing Amanda's look of longing.

"So, Fredrick, do you live around here?"

Fred thought then nodded. "I have a small flat in London."

"Any relatives? Aside from you sister?" Mabel asked.

Fred grinned. "Five brothers, a sister, two, almost three sisters in law, almost one brother in law. Seven cousins. A mum, and a dad. And soon to be a neice, or a nephew."

Amanda's parents stared as Amanda accepted her small salad from the waiter.

Amanda, of course already knew about the family.

"And what do you do?"

"My brother and I run a joke shop."

Amanda looked interested. "When were you going to take me?"

He suddenly realized how much he had to tell her. And how much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her every thing. The waiter arrived with their dinners after a bit of small talk.

Fred took the veal from Amanda and gave her his rigatoni. Amanda stared at him with a mix of amusment and gratitude. Her parents stared too.

"Amanda gave up meat for lent." Fred fabricated, hoping they wouldn't realize that lent was still a ways off.

"So, you're a magician?" Mabel sniffed, sipping the white wine that Fred had recomended. She hadn't said anything at the time, but Fred knew he had scored points with her.

"No."

The group stared at him.

"I'm a wizard."

(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry my update schedule has been all screwed to hell. I tried my best, but My floppies all died. I promise to make it up though. Ps, to Jules, if you read this before you get back from Vancouver, I know you're gonna kill me!


	43. Disbelief

Chapter fourty Three

Disbelief

Amanda's shoulders were tense as they left the resturant.

Fred bit his lip as they found the bike in the gargage.

Amanda turned to him. "Fred, you know I love you, right?"

Fred grinned. "Well, I'd rather hoped..."

Amanda blushed, but ploughed on. "But really Fred, a wizard? I know my parents aren't that congenial, but you don't have to pretend."

"I'm not. I'm a wizard."

Amanda held her face in her hands then ran her hands through her hair. "Alright, Fred, I'll give you three chances to prove it."

"Be rather hard since I don't have my wand."

"Oh, dear god he has a wand." Amanda muttered. "What? Can't you do wandless magic?"

"Not much. If I had my broom..."

"What are you the wicked witch of the west?"

"No, that's my sister in law."

Amanda laughed then buried her head in her hands.

"Fred, I know I'm bein snippy, it's just, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying Amanda."

"Fred, you don't have to pretend to be something you're not just to make me think better of you." She took his face in her hands. "I already think the world of you."

Fred looked at her. Finally he smiled and kissed her.

"Alright, but there's something special I want to show you."

Amanda smiled a bit uncertainly but climbed on behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. After a few minutes, she realized the terrain was becoming more and more rural. . SHe sat up and looked at Fred.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "You'll see."

Amanda trusted him. After a few more moments. He pulled the bike to a halt.

Amanda followed his gaze down to a ramshackle house. No, not falling apart, she realized. It was set together in such a way that she doubted it would ever fall apart.

"How amazing."

Fred smiled. "That's where I grew up."

Amanda smiled back. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Half the reason." he flipped a switch on his bike. "You like Led Zepplin, right?"

"Of course."

"Then let me show you my Stair way To Heavan."

Amanda gasped as he gunned the bike over the cliff edge. She closed her eyes, waiting for the fall. But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes. Then she gasped again.

They were sailing over the the house.

She looked at Fred again. Then she whispered. "I'm in love with a wizard."

(A/N: Ok, guys. School has let out for me so updates are gonna be pretty hectic until it starts up again in the fall. But I promise to do my best. And I'll try to keep this on a one aweek basis. Also, this might be the only update today.

Amanda can be seen here: http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 32871183 /

To justanotherloser: New Fan! ok, Malfoy told Harry because he knew Harry would go see her just to spite him. And Draco knew Harry and Collette would get along great, so that's why Ginny told Collette to stay away from Harry. Reverse pshycology.

To harrypotterchick4ever- Will do!


	44. Magic

Chapter fourty Four

Magic.

(A/N: Ok, Sorry about the delay. School's out for me so like I said, updates aren't gonna be frequent. I'll try to update as often as I can, til then bear with me.)

Amanda fidgeted as she stood before the doors to the small cathedral. Fred took her arm and deposited a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready?"

She nodded nervously.

It was a week since Fred had told her his occupation and Amanda still wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it. She had seen Fred do some minor bits of magic and she could handle that. But a Wizard Wedding?

"Fred," She paused before the double doors and turned to him. "I thought you said your family was big?"

Fred smiled. "It is. Five brothers and a wayward sister."

"But, this chapel could barely contain my family, let alone yours."

Fred laughed and kissed her forehead. "Come, let's show you a Wizard wedding."

Amanda shook her head but followed willingly enough as he led her into the chapel. Once in, she gasped. The small chapel looked bigger than the Sistine. Elegant three tiered chandeleirs hung from the arched ceiling. Velvet and black walnut chairs were lined in rows before a beautiful alter.

Amanda turned to Fred who smiled and led her to the front. A cheerful woman and a lanky man, both with Fred's red hair stood and smiled at her.

"Amanda, this is my mother and father."

The woman held out her hand and Amanda shook it. "Please, call me Molly. It's so nice to finally meet one of Fred's girl friends."

"Finally?" Amanda questioned as his father shook her hand as well.

"Fred has never brought a girl home for us to meet."

Amanda glanced at Fred who looked suddenly uneasy.

"I do hope you will spend the night after the ceremony. And maybe..."

"Mum, I think Ginny needs help with her tie." Interrupted another man, identical to Fred. Molly looked like Christmas had come early and hurried off.

Amanda and Fred turned to the newly arrived couple.

"George Weasley, this rat's smarter and more attractive half."

"If you're smarter how come we had to call the paramedics after you got a fake wand up your nose?" Asked the dark haired woman beside him who introduced herself as Kristian Green.

George waved a hand dismissively. "It wouldn't have been a problem it you hadn't turned it into a Rabbit With Really Sharp Teeth while it was up there."

Kristian grinned. "But it was fun."

The pair wandered off.

Amanda turned to Fred. "They really love each other, don't they?"

Fred grinned. "Yeah. Head over heels."

A woman in tux came over. Amanda recognized her as Ginny from the shop. "Who told mum I needed help with my tie?"

Fred pointed. "My apparently more intellegent half."

Ginny shook her head, then seemed to notice the present company. A sly grin slid over her freckled features. "Well, well, well."

Fred shoved her playfully. "Don't tell me you're gonna gloat."

"Never crossed my mind." The grin remained.

"I'll tell Mum you need help with your coat."

"Point taken. You win."

"Win what?"

The three turned to see a daringly handsome man in suit and tie approach. "Not my fiance, I hope."

"Never, darling." Ginny replied, kissing his cheek. "Amanda, this is my fiance, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Fred's girlfriend, Amanda Pratt."

"A pleasure, but the procession is about to begin and Molly will most assuredly kill or maime us if we interrupt."

Ginny kissed her beau and scampered off to her place. Fred motioned to Amanda to take the outside seat. Amanda watched as the best 'man' walked up the aisle. At the end, Ginny paused and waited for the maid of honor, a tall woman with an athlete's body and dark hair to join her. Fred whispered that this was Katie Weasley, his sister in law. Amanda watched in awe as Ginny and Katie waved their wands. From Katie's came a flow of sparkling flower petals. From Ginny's came a stream of bright magic that raced to the end of the aisle and picked up the rings that lay there, bringing them floating along.

A moment later, the groom, Ron Weasley marched a trifle uncertainly up the aisle. Ginny and Katie both kissed his cheeks before retreating to their sides of the alter. Then came Hermione Granger.

She was stunning in a very pale blue silk and chaffron dress that seemed to float around her. Her father paused at the end of the chairs and kissed her before giving her to her soon to be husband.

The words were the same as any other wedding, but Amanda could feel the magic in the air. These two were bound forever. And Amanda knew they would never dishonor their vows.

(A/N: This chapter was mostly to Cullenfreak who wanted to know a bit more about the wedding.


	45. Eloped

Chapter Fourty Five

Eloped

Fred pressed his nose into his pillow. He didn't want to get up. Hands rubbed his back and he smiled.

Wait a moment... whose hands?

He lifted his head from his pillow. Amanda smiled at him.

"Hey! How long have you been in here?"

She shrugged. "Only a few moments. You sleep quite soundly."

"If my mom thinks you spent the night in my room, I'll be in trouble."

Last night, after the reception, Fred had offered to take Amanda back to her apartment. Unfortunately his mother had over heard and insisted that the two of them spend the night at the Burrow. He felt worlds better when she asked Ginny, Draco, Harry and Collette to come as well. Ginny, the manipulative rat that she was, managed to beg off with the excuse that she and Draco had to see if Uncle Eugene had replied to the invitation. No one remembered they didn't have an Uncle Eugene.

Harry and Collette hadn't come up with a good enough excuse and so were downstairs in Ginny and Ron's old rooms.

Fred rolled unto his back and pulled Amanda down for a kiss.

"Mmm, I like this." She whispered.

"Know what you'll like even more?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"My mom's muffins."

"Are they magically delicious?"

Fred smacked her lightly and she pretended to pout. "Get dressed and we'll see."

She looked down at the oversized shirt he had lent her for the night. "I thought you liked this style on me."

He kissed her again. "I do. But my mom might get some crazy ideas."

"I only have what I wore to the wedding."

"I'll take you to Gin's room. She was about your size when she moved out."

Collette was returning from the bathroom when they reached Ginny's old room. "Hey Fred. Amanda."

"Collette. Can you get Amanda something to wear?"

"You realize your sister has no fashion sense? Finding a matching outfit will be hell."

Fred gave her his best smile. "I'll get mom to make cookies."

Collette's eyes narrowed. "You're on. Come Amanda, let's out fit you."

Fred returned to his room and pulled on a pair of clean jeans, that probably belonged to George and a red tee that said "Aren't you glad there's only one of me?"

He trotted down stairs to the kitchen. The stove was on and pancakes were cooking. "Mom! Did you make your muffins?" He called out.

Her voice came back from the other room. "In the oven."

"Cookies?"

"Why would you want cookies for breakfast?"

"I promised Collette you'd make her some."

"I'll start them right away."

Fred flipped the pancakes as an unusually cheerful Harry popped in. "Hey Fred!"

"Hey. I haven't seen you this happy since you found that disco rink."

"I'm just glad Hermione and Ron are married."

Fred was about to comment when he noticed something he hadn't before. He grined. "Mom's gonna flip."

Harry gave him a look of mock innocence as Amanda and Collette entered the room. Collette's hair was still wet and she was dressed casually in GInny's Ramones tee shirt and pleated pink skirt. Both looked a little small on her. Fred wondered how Ginny would look in them since she had shot up three inches since she last wore them.

Amanda was wearing a pair of faded jeans that hung over her toes and a pale green top that advertised Reading University.

He smiled at her and handed her a freshly baked muffin.

That was when Molly screamed.

The four youths looked at the door to the living room as she burst in.

"Mom? What happened.?" Fred asked.

She glared at him. "Your brother and Kristian eloped!"

Fred stared. "Wha?"

"Last night. After the wedding!" She pouted. "They didn't even tell me."

"Mom, it's not eloping if they tell you." Fred pointed out.

She rounded on him. "You," SHe jabbed him in the chest. "Will get married in a church. There will be flowers and your bride will wear white. Understand?"

Fred gulped. "Yeah, Mom."

She turned with military crispness to the other couple. "You-" She began.

Harry and Collette held up their left hands. "I don't think that will be a problem Molly."

Collette was beaming. No wonder. The rock on her hand was gorgeous. Molly stared for a moment then burst into tears, congradulating them.

(A/N: Whew. That was fun! In any case To Cullenfreak who wanted Harry back.


	46. Finale

Chapter Forty Six

Finale

(A/N: Dedicated to Evil123 who wanted a chapter dedicated to her.)

Ginny smoothed the fine wrinkles from her cream skirt. Hermione, pulling on her sheer pink gloves, recognized the signs of nervousness that she herself had displayed less than two months ago. She was trying to be mad with the younger girl for the revealing Maid of honor dress she had picked out for her, but she remembered being in the same position and slid over to help her friend with her hair.

"Hey Gin."

Ginny smiled nervously.

"Hey."

"Don't be so nervous."

"I know I shouldn't be, it's just..." Ginny trailed off as Hermione (now joined by Fleur in a burgundy taffeta gown that just grazed her knees and showed off her forearms lovelingly) wrapped Ginny's hair around a curling iron.

Hermione sprayed the curl with glittering hairspray and waited. Ginny would say it sooner or later. Girls didn't like guys to know it but they had all sorts of pre wedding jitters.

"I'm not going to be Ginny Weasley anymore!" Ginny burst out. "All my life that's how I've defined myself! I've been Me! No one could take that away. No one. But now I have to be someone else."

Hermione squeezed her friend's shoulder and met her eyes in the mirror.

"No. You're still going to be Ginny Weasley. You're just going to have to be Mrs Ginevra Malfoy on top of that."

"And," Fleur piped up "Isn't zat whoo you want to be?"

Ginny smiled. "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

888

The cathedral was gothic in type and era. Built in the middle ages, it had outlasted the reformation, the plague and countless kings. And now it would stand through a wedding.

And it was packed. The aisles of pews were filled to the brim.

Ginny's entire gradutating class, as well as Draco's were there. This was an historic event. A Weasley and a Malfoy getting married.

But only one reporter had been admitted by the staff. Lavender Brown, a blue velvet floorlength dress sat beside her photographer and boyfriend, Colin Creevey.Lavender held a notepad and Colin his camera. And each other's hands.

The Music began. Colin knelt in the aisle to get a better picture. His camera was charmed to never need flash and the click sound never traveled more than a foot.

Kristian, three months pregnant and not yet showing, walked forward on her husband George's arm. She carried a simple boquet of pale red roses that complimented her layered dress.

Colin snapped a picture then turned the camera slightly to where Amanda and Fred sat on the edge. He took their picture, capturing Amanda's rapt amazement and Fred's look of adoration, directed at Amanda.

Next came Fleur. She was close to term and her belly bulged. Only Fleur could make pregnancy so apealing. Her dress ended at the knees and the sleeves went down to her elbows before they stopped. She carried deep red Carnations. Bill, face made ruggedly handsome by his scars, smiled down at his pregnant wife as Colin took the picture.

Katie and Charlie followed them. Katie's dress was floor length, of a brilliant fushia. The Orchids she held were the same color. Charlie didn't look as comfortable in the suit as his brothers did, but he suffered through.

Collette and Harry were next. Collette's dress flowed artfully as the ring on her finger glittered. Colin made sure it glittered as he took his picture, the ring setting off the blue Amarildas in her arms. Harry wore a similar ring.

Hermione and Ron. The maid of Honor and the Best Man walked serenly up the aisle. Hermione's dress shifted with each stepp, revealing her elegant long legs. The pink chrysanthamums contrasted nicely with her dress.

They stopped at the end of the aisle, before joining the other men and women gathered. Draco entered, walking at an easy pace that belied the nervous way his eyes flitted about. He was handsome as ever. Colin smiled as Hermione and Ron preformed the traditional charms. The rings floated up to hover by Luna Lovegood, the minister for this procession. As the glitter and colored smoke from Hermione disappeared, Ginny Weasley, on her father's arm, appeared.

GInny was a vision of Celtic beauty. Her hair had been pulled back and curled into sparkling rings. Below her tiara and sheer veil, her face held little make up. Her dress was fitted to perfection and she held white lilies in her arms.

At the end her father kissed her cheek, giving her to her new husband.

Luna smiled at the congregation ane began.

(A/N: Ok, for anyone who has seen a wedding in a movie, you know what's gonna happen. vows, ring, kiss, married. I won't keep you guys on that. Let's jump to the after ceremony)

Ginny held out the cake slice. It was angel food cake, as light and fluffy as Molly could make it. Inbetween the layers was rasberry filling, still containing the seeds.

She laughed as the icing got on her husband's nose in his hurry to eat the slice. He opened his mouth to protest and Ginny laughed harder at his red stained teeth. Before she could laugh too long, Draco offered his peice.

She leaned forward, not too surprised when he shifted it slightly, causing her to get the icing on her upper lip. She swallowed the cake and opened her mouth to reply, when Draco darted forward and kissed the icing away. Ginny smiled and licked the icing from his nose.

Ron cleared his throat. "I think the band's ready to start."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Ready, love?"

She smiled and nodded.

They took hands and crossed to the center of the great hall in Malfoy Manor. The music started, a slow song. Ginny leaned her head against Draco's chest.

"I love you."

"Well I should hope so."

Ginny smiled. "Even if you don't ever admit it back."

"Ginny, I wouldn't have married you or dealt with your brothers if I didn't love you."

"I know. But it's nice to hear."

"Then you shall hear it every day, my queen."

He leaned close and whispered in her hair. "I love you, entirely and without reserve. You are my sun, my moon my starlit sky. Without you I live in darkness."

Ginny smiled into his chest. Then she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

The End

(A/N: (long pause) Sooooo who wants me to write a sequel?

To Sonia- thanks oddles!

To m00nchild49- Thanks! I'm really glad you like. (joins you in staring at Draco.)

Also, thanks to every body who reveiwed. You guys made this fic what it is.


End file.
